Love me or Hate Me?
by Mikka Tenshi
Summary: Misaki works as a maid in an extravagant mansion. She lost her family and now she has to support herself. The heir of the family that employs her will be coming from England. and guess who's the heir. Usui X Misaki X Gerrard! Chapter 19 now updated!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama!

**Author's note** : After reading a lot of Maid-sama! fanfictions, I was inspired and an Idea hit me. Hope you'll enjoy reading it. Read and Review please! Reviews inspire me.

*Italicized words indicate the thoughts of the character

**Pairings :** UsuiXMisaki

**Rate : **T**  
**

**Introduction** : Ayuzawa Misaki is the student council president of Seika High. She also works as a maid, not as a maid in a cafe, but as a maid in an extravagant mansion. She lost her family a long time ago and works to support herself. The heir of the family that employs her will be coming back from England. And she never knew she'd discover a lot of things.

* * *

"I swear I'm going to quit this job soon!" a hot-headed maid shouted at the garden of a mansion where she works. She was so careless, she never cared if there's someone listening to her loud voice.

It was a Sunday morning. And what broke the peacefulness of her morning is the voice of the head maid telling them their tasks. Everyone was assigned to work inside the mansion while she, of all people, was assigned to trim the trees in the maze garden. She was assigned alone, and that's what pisses her the most.

_Damn it, the head maid obviously has favoritism. I don't know if I've done anything to offend her but It's unfair that she assigned only me in this maze garden. It will be hotter in the afternoon. Does she want me to be cooked by the sun's ultraviolet rays? _Misaki thought to her self, as her temper continues to get the best of her.

"Hey, that's a man's work, why are you doing that? Let me help you.." a mysterious voice broke her series of thoughts.

It was a blonde-haired guy, with his beautiful emerald eyes. He was wearing a janitor's uniform. He has gloves on his hands and a cap on his head. Even if this guy wears this uniform, it is still not enough to hide his beautiful eyes, which attracted Misaki the most.

Misaki spaced out as he looks into the eyes of this guy. It's as if she was mesmerized, her inner consciousness being drifted away.

"Hey, are you okay?" said the mysterious guy. Misaki was now in her FULL consciousness.

"Who are you? Are you the new gardener? Or are you the new janitor?" Misaki asked the mysterious guy.

"I'm a new servant here. I'm Takumi. Now, can you tell me where i can get the Big shears so that I can help you there?"

"Huh? Servant? You didn't answer my questions at all!" Misaki insisted.

"That's all I can tell you. Just tell me where I can get the Big shears or You'll finish this by sunset.. Now choose." the guy named Takumi told her.

"Actually, You're too stupid to step on it. You didn't even notice. What an idiot." Misaki said with a sarcastic tone. She was pertaining to the Big shears which Takumi didn't notice and unknowingly stepped on it.

Misaki was expecting a violent reaction. But she heard nothing but a loud laughter. She found it a mystery.

How can he laugh when I called him an idiot? He should be offended right? Misaki thought.

"Hahahahaha! You're an interesting girl.. What's your name?" Takumi asked.

"Ayuzawa Misaki" Misaki answered.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Takumi said in a romantic tone as he stepped closer to Misaki. He held her chin, and the distance between them is getting smaller by the moment. Misaki can feel this guy's breath on her cheeks, and she was blushing. She was surprised by her body's reaction. This guy is a stranger to her. But she liked the way they deal with each other right now.

Her mind contradicts her strange feelings. Her mind is telling her to stay away, step back and push the guy. And so, being the mind-over-heart person that she is, she followed what her mind told her.

"Pervert! What the hell are you doing? YOU IDIOT! You won't get away with it.." Misaki angrily said to Takumi as she goes to "devil-aura mode". She was ready to hit this guy's face.

Takumi wasn't scared of her devil-aura mode. He became more interested in this girl than before. This is the first living person in Earth to call him "Idiot", "pervert", and he knows there's more that she can say about him.

"Hey, don't hit me. We just got to know each other and you're going to hit me?"

"That's the point! Think about it, stupid! We just got to know each other and you acted like that.." Misaki said with her temper uncontrollable now.

"You're angry, Misa-chan." Takumi said with a smiling face.

"Isn't the reason obvious? That's because you pissed me off! Stupid pervert, don't you know any manners? and don't call me Misa-chan!" Misaki said with a loud voice.

"Let's get to work Misa-chan! The head maid will punish you if you don't finish this before the welcoming party this evening." Takumi said to her with a calm expression, ignoring the hot-headed maid's anger.

"Yeah, Yeah, stupid pervert, I'll make you pay for what you've done after we finish this." Misaki said, now controlling her temper. She now started to trim the trees with Takumi.

"The party tonight.. Do you know the details about it?" Takumi asked her.

"I was told that the master's son will be returning from England. And this party is to welcome him. That's all I know." Misaki answered.

"Do you think the master's son is too well-mannered? I wonder how you will deal with him, with that temper of yours.."

"I can't say any comments about him when I never really know him. And with my temper issue, that's none of your business, stupid pervert!"

"If you say so, Misa-chan. But I wonder if you can still say that when you meet him."

"Are you stupid or what? Didn't I tell you not to call me Misa-chan?"

"I'm Stupid. You just said it right?"

Misaki just sighed. _What's with this guy? Is he really stupid or is he just faking it?_ Misaki thought. _Anyway, we need to get this done fast._

"Hey, I have an idea. We won't finish this fast if we're together because we'll just argue with each other. Go to that side, there's a lot of dead leaves on that side of the maze garden. And I can't reach it 'cause it's very high. Your height can help you reach it. Now, go." Misaki instructed. She was pertaining to the side of the maze garden 70 meters N (north) away from her. It's only the right thing to do so that this guy won't disturb her work.

"Okay, if you say so, Misa-chan.." Takumi teased for the last time.

"You..." Misaki is now going to 'devil-aura mode' as she pointed the tip of the shears to the running Takumi.

"See you later, Misa-chan! I bet I'll finish this faster than you" Takumi said as he runs fastly to his assigned direction.

"Shut up! Stupid!" Misaki angrily said as she began her work without any distractions.

* * *

**Author's note :** So, how's the chapter 1? I just rushed the ideas from my head so It's not that nice for me 'cause I just typed the story for two hours. I'm currently doing the chapter 2 but it's still unfinished.

What do you think will happen in Chapter 2?

**_-Mikka Tenshi_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They finished their assigned task just before 3 in the afternoon. After they finished the job, they parted with each other. And as Misaki went inside the mansion to help the others finish their jobs, she never noticed where Takumi was headed. She became busy with her job that thoughts of that mysterious guy didn't even cross her mind. She was too occupied.

Sunset came and the all the preparations ended successfully. All the efforts were not in vain. And the mansion's main hall was the most beautiful part of the mansion. It was decorated with colorful cloths, flowers and an obviously expensive chandelier. The hall was filled with tables and formal decorations. Everyone has their parts on the party as well. Musicians and Violinists came to perform for the guests, the best cooks came to cook the foods for the party and the maids will be the waitresses and usherettes for the night. The Usui couple planned the party carefully and they did according to what their masters said.

_It's gonna be the liveliest and busiest night here in the mansion. We sure did a hard work. _Misaki thought to herself as she looked at the hall before the guests arrive. She wore a formal attire suitable for the formality of the party. She could even be mistaken as a butler because of her attire. She tied her hair with a plain ponytail. All the waitresses for the night were all too busy preparing themselves. But appearance doesn't matter to Misaki as long as she can do her job well.

The head maid told them to do their best and they were delighted. Their head maid was really a nagging old lady, but it seemed like even the head maid was pressured because of the party. They cooperated with each other and together, they all hoped that this night would be a success.

Misaki was assigned to be one of the usherettes of the night. She would be the one to welcome the guests and lead them to their seats. She was pretty much confident of her interaction skills. She was very much aware of the fact that all guests came from elite and noble families but she got the intellect to deal with them. She may be considered as the "demon president" of Seika's Student Council, but tonight, she swore she'd do her best to interact properly for herself and for the other maids as well.

She can feel her nervousness as she heard the sound of the car coming from the gates of the mansion. _No, I can't let my nervousness get the best of me. This job is important. I don't want to upset the Head maid._ Misaki thought as she smiled to welcome the guests who were making their entrance.

Misaki led a guest to a seat and the guest thanked her. She smiled back and said "Your welcome, My Lady. If you need something, You may approach me. I'm here to serve you, Madam. Now, if you excuse me.".

Misaki feels great. _Now, this is going to be easy. The fact that I did the first one perfectly means that I can do the next ones.._ Misaki confidently thought to herself.

Misaki did her job flawlessly. The guests were all amazed by her skills and her simplicity. Her appearance was not like the others, but her appearance was too catchy for the guests.

All the guests arrived already and the party started joyfully. Classical Music could be heard from the hall. But even with those happy smiles of the guests, Misaki can feel the sense of nobility and elegance inside the mansion's main hall. It was like she was brought to another world where everybody acts differently from the way she does things. It's not like she did not like it, but she realized the gap between these people and her. She's not that courageous enought to fit in these world. She still had to walk many steps just to fit in but she wouldn't dare. She had nothing but herself after all.

The party was coming to its climax. The main event would happen in a few minutes. The heir of the Usui clan that they're serving would soon make his entrance and introduce himself to the high society.

Misaki was standing there at the corner of the hall, in front of the window. She was looking at the Maze Garden where she met Takumi. She had not seen him since this afternoon. She thought that he would be assigned as one of the waiters since he got a nice appearance. She was expecting to see this guy again because she thought about the mysteries of this guy.

Her thoughts were broken by her master's voice. The Usui couple was having a little speech to introduce the heir of the clan.

"We proudly introduce to you our son and the heir of the Usui clan, Usui Takumi.." The couple said in unison. The next thing Misaki heard was the loud applause by the guests as the guy mentioned by her masters made his entrance from the stairs. He was wearing a formal suit and his hair was properly done. He looks so formal, Misaki couldn't even recognize him.

Misaki was shocked when she heard the name of the guy who was just the center of her thoughts. The situation wasn't sinking in her mind.

_W-what in the world just happened? Takumi, who was just with me trimming the trees in the Maze Garden this morning, was really the son of my masters?_ Misaki confusedly thought.

She couldn't comprehend the situation very well. She wanted to believe in her own idea that Takumi was just a gardener.

Usui Takumi began his speech in front of the guests. He had this sense of superiority and elegance in his speech. It was like the man in front of the guests was a different person from the Takumi that Misaki met awhile ago.

_How dare he look to me while making that speech! He fooled me! And He's obviously making fun of me! Oh, I get it. He's bored that why he went out in the garden to play. Well, I'll make him pay for playing with the wrong person.._ Misaki's devil side said.

_No, I can't hit him. He's the son of my masters. I'll get fired if I hit him.._ Misaki's good side said.

"Damn it, I don't want to think anymore. It's getting more annoying if I think about it." Misaki whispered to herself, not letting anyone hear her voice.

Being frustrated by her thoughts, she decided to go to the Maze Garden while everyone's attention was focused to Takumi.

* * *

Takumi's speech ended. And after his speech, he was congratulated and welcomed by many guests, most of which were business tycoons.

Takumi tried to find a certain amber-eyed girl he met this morning. But looking into every corner of the hall, he couldn't find her.

"Please Excuse me, gentlemen." Takumi said to the businessmen who was just talking to him. He hates social gatherings like this. But he had no choice. His parents told him to take over their company soon since he's already coming on the right age. He had no choice but to succumb to his parents' plans for him. He studied in England away from his parents so that he could feel the feeling of being free. And he did, He lived a normal life in England, as a normal guy. But when he came back to Japan, His life became a mess. He wanted a normal life, to live without the spotlight on him. He never wished for a life like this. He never demanded anything. In fact, He could work to support himself so that he wouldn't have to stick with his family. But It's a curse for him. The "Usui" surname is a curse. As long as this surname is in his name, he could never escape from this reality. Then, a miracle happened this morning. He met a amber-eyed maid named Ayuzawa Misaki, the first living person who called him "stupid pervert" and "idiot". He was born as a part of the high society so this girl attracted him. No one called him those things before because no one dared.

He searched the entire hall and found no Misaki. He went outside to the Maze Garden. He was so sure that she was hiding there.

* * *

**Author's note :** Chapter 2 here! Again, the ideas just rushed into my brain so it's not nice again. I just typed it for 3 hours so I don't have any ideas left 'cause it's already 11 pm. Thanks for the reviews i received for chapter 1. I'm really inspired. Thanks a lot guys! Read and Review this chapter again.

Chapter 3 coming up as soon as I finish my assignments. .

**_-Mikka Tenshi_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Misaki was sitting in a bench in front of the fountain at the center of the Maze Garden. She was so dazed as she thought about the event that just happened. She was aware that the head maid would call all of them to clean the mess after the party. She wouldn't care about anything at this very minute. She wanted to breathe some fresh air because the scent of elegance and nobility almost suffocated her, especially when she saw Takumi being introduced by her masters.

She wanted to hit him the moment he saw him going down from the stairs. She knew she couldn't. After all, she still knew her manners and she didn't want to risk her job. She wanted to hit a wall with Takumi's photo on it, just to help her release her anger. She assumed one thing : Takumi wanted to play around with her. And She wouldn't let him.

She really was a man-hater. Her father left their family without any financial support but debts. He vanished like smoke in thin air. She tried to support her family with all her might, but a tragedy happened. Their house was burned along with her family inside it. It was too late when she saw the fire. The flame was already too big to kill anyone who got near it. She tried to save her family but the fire started at the entrance of the house, so no one escaped from the fire and no one could get in to save them. Back then, She felt like a helpless fool standing in front of their burning house, watching how the flames burned her dreams and crying because she couldn't do anything. The "demon-president" of Seika High was useless during that time. And just like that, she lost her family.

She never wanted to remember this tragedy again. She just wanted this memory to be erased so her sadness wouldn't make her feel bad. She blamed it all to herself. Whenever she remember this tragedy, She would always cry. For her, the moment her father left them, all the misfortunes began to come.

She was too grateful to the Usui couple. The Usui couple took her in and let her live in their mansion. But It's not for free. She needs to work as a maid to support herself because they only let her live with them but they never promised to support her. Even so, She felt so blessed because after that tragedy, she thought she had no one to turn to. Who would like to help the demon president, after all?

She couldn't stop her tears. She remembered the worst memory and her tears wouldn't stop. The guy named Takumi triggered her worst memories to come back, and she hated it. She hated him for being able to do that. She really hated guys.

Suddenly, she heard a voice coming behind her. It was Takumi's voice.

"Misa-chan.. What are you do- Are you crying?" Takumi asked her as he heard Misaki's sobs.

"Don't come near me!" Misaki shouted to Takumi without turning her back to see the guy just a few steps behind her. Misaki wiped her tears with her handkerchief.

"Misa-chan.. I'm-" Takumi stopped when Misaki faced him and spoke with an angry face.

"You're annoying. You make me feel unpleasant. I want to give you a punch." Misaki said to Takumi honestly.

Takumi was taken by what Misaki said. First, she told him things like "stupid pervert" and "idiot", now she wants to hit him? This girl is unbelievable, he thought.

"I understand. Go ahead, hit me with all your strength. I don't mind." Takumi firmly said.

"I won't hold back, I'll hit you with all my strength. I'll release all my anger."

"Okay."

"Why aren't you complaining?" Misaki asked. She found it strange for someone accepting the pain of being hit.

"It's okay. It's my fault for making you cry. Don't worry, no one could see us. I've turned off all the surveillance cameras here." Takumi replied.

Misaki's anger burst out when Takumi said that. She quickly ran towards Takumi to hit him and Takumi didn't step back. Misaki hit Takumi's face once and he was thrown to the ground by Misaki's full force. Takumi's lips bled from the impact, but he wouldn't complain. Takumi stood up without minding his bleeding lips.

"Does this satisfy you, Misa-chan?" Takumi asked her as he removed the blood with his fingers.

"To tell you the truth, one hit won't completely release my anger... If you want me to hit you again, I'll definitely hit you twice the force of the first hit. But I'm warning you, My punches could kill. "

"You're a fierce woman, Misa-chan." Takumi teasingly said to Misaki.

"Call me that again and I'll definitely hit you." Misaki said, the anger in her face still not erased.

"Even fierce women can cry too, right?"

"Shut up! Don't speak as if you know everything about me! Why are you here anyway? Why are you following me?"

"Because It's fun to be with Misa-chan" Takumi said with a plain expression, obviously trying to tease Misaki.

"I'm serious and don't call me Misa-chan, damn it!" Misaki said.

"I'm serious too. I'm telling you the truth. It's fun to be with you."

"What do you mean by that? Stupid Usui! You're playing around with me?" Misaki said as her temper rises again.

"Someday, You'll understand my situation. You'll understand why I'm doing this.. For now, let me do as I please"

"I don't want to understand anything. I'm not interested! And I don't want you to ruin my every day life by playing around with me.. Even if you're my master's son.. Why do you want to play with me?" Misaki said angrily.

"I'll tell you my reasons if you kiss me.." Takumi teasingly said.

"I'll never do that, stupid pervert! Just stay away from me! I really hate you!"

"You're really cruel, Misa-chan.." Takumi sulkingly said.

"I don't care about you! If you want to play with someone, go look for someone else except me. Don't ever ruin my day again! And stay away from me!" Misaki said as her temper became uncontrollable. "I'm going back now. See you next time!" Misaki said as a goodbye. She ran towards the direction of the mansion's hall and left Takumi behind.

"It's no use if it's not you, Misa-chan... Only you would satisfy me." Takumi said to himself.

The night was so cold and the party will soon be coming to an end. He decided to go back to the mansion's hall to say goodbye to the guests.

* * *

**Author's note :** Yay! Tonight, I'm the most inspired! Chapter 51 of Kaicho wa Maid-sama! Manga is now on manga websites. I just read it. I hope the manga websites will update as fast as they can. They only updated one chapter so it's a cliffhanger. I can't wait for more! I'm addicted to Kaicho wa Maid-sama! To those who still hasn't read the Chapter 51, this is some spoiler : Misaki will meet Takumi's brother, Gerard. and Expect some lovey-dovey scenes of Usui and Misaki. I can't tell you everything. Just read the scanlations of the Manga.

What do you think will happen in Chapter 4? Read and Review please! Thanks for your reviews!  
I appreciate them! Keep it up!

_**-Mikka Tenshi**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was a beautiful Monday morning. Everything felt so fresh. No worries. No misfortunes. All happiness. The sky was so clear that it seemed so perfect.

Misaki was walking to school. Her appearance was the same as ever. She looked like the perfect top student and people can feel the ambience of intelligence around her.

It was a beautiful Monday morning to everyone, but not when Misaki arrived at Seika. The demon president would have the spotlight. Misaki noticed a lot of male students who were not wearing their uniform properly.

_Here they go again. They're so stubborn._ Misaki thought as her temper started to rise. It was a Monday morning, the start of being a student's week, and she needed to teach this guys a lesson first thing in the morning.

"How many times do I have to tell you to wear your uniform properly?" Misaki scolded as she gave the students her deadly glare. "You, button your uniform properly. And you, Remove that earrings on your ears or I'll get that by force! Do it in 5 seconds!" Misaki ordered with a loud voice. She started to count as she folded her arms together. "1... 2... 3... 4... 5...!" She looked at them with her deadly glare and still, no one followed her orders. They just watched her count and Misaki felt like these guys are challenging her.

"You heard me, didn't you? I said do it! Are you all a bunch of idiots? Why can't you understand a simple instruction?" Misaki said as she turned into demon-mode. The students ran away from her because they sensed their life is in danger.

"Come back here, you idiots! What about your appearance!" Misaki angrily said to them as she ran after them. She had this face that seemed like she's ready to devour someone anytime. What stopped her was the sound of the school bell. It was the time that all students must go to their respective class.

Seika High was an all-boys school before. But a few years ago, it was changed into co-ed. Thus, 80% of the student population of Seika were all boys. And Misaki was the first female Student Council President. Her goal was to rule the students with an iron hand and bring more female students to study in Seika High.

"Geez, This place is full of sloppy idiots!" Misaki said as she walked inside their classroom and took her seat. The class was about to start and the teacher went inside their classroom.

"Okay, students. You will be having a new classmate starting today." their teacher said. "Please come in.." the teacher said to the transfer student just behind their closed sliding door.

The door opened and a blonde-haired guy with emerald eyes entered the classroom. The transfer student was Usui Takumi.

Misaki froze upon seeing him.

_W-Why is he here? I mean, this place is not a famous school right? He should study on other private school with expensive tuition fee. Why this school, of all places? I don't get it. What is he trying to do?_ Misaki thought as her jaw dropped widely due to shock.

"Look at him, He's so cool.." a girl from their class said to another.

"Yeah. He's so handsome.. " the other girl replied.

_These girls.. being fooled by his appearance.._ Misaki thought to herself.

_But you were fooled as well, right? Don't speak like you never did what they're doing right now. _Her devil side told her.

The teacher wrote Takumi's name on the board. "Your new classmate is Usui Takumi. Usui, introduce yourself.." Their teacher instructed.

"I'm Usui Takumi. Yoroshiku. " He said with a plain expression. It's as if Takumi is bored to death.

"Then, about your seat.. Ah, there! Your seat will be the vacant seat beside Ayuzawa. Take your seat now." The teacher told him.

Misaki froze even more.

_Damn.. Of all the seats, why beside me?_ Misaki thought.

Takumi walked towards his assigned seat and stopped to look at the frozen expression of Misaki.

"Found Ya." Takumi said to her. He then took his assigned seat. The first thing he did after that was to stare at Misaki without taking his eyes off her.

_Is he here to make fun of me? Or is he just testing his courage? He's obviously trying to challenge me! That's it, right? What's with this stupid pervert? I'll show him he messed up with the wrong person!_ Misaki thought as she continued to control her temper.

* * *

It was already lunchtime. The atmosphere inside the classroom was so unusual. And Misaki was pissed by the commotion involving Takumi.

There were a circle of girls around Takumi, probably flirting with him.

"Ne, ne. Can you give me your email-address? Your number too." A girl said to Takumi.

"Where do you live? Do you ride the bus or the train?" Another girl said.

"You're so cool!"One girl complimented him.

"Which school did you come from?" a girl asked him.

Takumi didn't give a damn about these girls. He didn't want to answer their questions. He looked bored but he didn't want to play with _**this kind**_ of girls.

Misaki can't stand the commotion anymore. She decided approach him.

"Usui Takumi! Come with me!" She said as she grabbed Takumi's wrist and pulled him along.

Misaki lead him to the rooftop. She wanted to talk to this guy from the moment he was introduced by the teacher. She wanted to give him another hit as well. The hit from last night didn't satisfy her.

"Usui.. What are you doing here? Tell me the true reason.." Misaki said to Takumi.

"To observe you." Usui Takumi answered honestly.

"You're lying.. You wanted to play with me and tease me right?"

"Well, If I say that, you're going to be mad right?" Takumi answered with a teasing expression.

"Of course I'll be mad! You idiot!" Misaki angrily said.

"Hmm, that's bad Misa-chan. You're not supposed to talk that way towards your master.."

"I never said I'll recognize you as my master. After all, your parents are the one giving me my salary, not you.." Misaki replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Speaking of which, Do the students know your job?" Takumi asked.

"No, It's only a secret. I am the top student and the student council president here that's why I have a reputation to protect." Misaki answered.

"But You're free to work right? It's not on the rules. And even if the whole school discover your job, You're still you. You still have the strength, intelligence and superiority among the students.." Takumi said to her with a serious expression.

"I don't think so. Though what you said is correct, I feel that if they knew the truth, they'll look down on me. The demon president being a maid? That may be the worst talk-of-the-school.." Misaki said.

"Then, choose.. I'll reveal your secret to the whole school or go out for a date with me.. You can't order me to stop from revealing your secret since I'm your master.. Choose, Misa-chan.." Takumi said with a teasing face.

"What? Are you an idiot? Who would go out with you, you stupid pervert?" Misaki said with a loud voice. She didn't want to reveal her secret but she never wanted to go out with this guy either.

_**This guy is the worst guy I have ever met!**_ Misaki thought to herself.

* * *

**Author's note :** Here's the chapter 4! I _might_ not update tomorrow because I have to review for the University entrance exams so hope I pass the exam I'm going to take! I don't know if I can't update but I'll try to post the chapter 5 as long as possible.

Thanks for the reviews I received! It inspired me a lot. Reviews are appreciated. Review this chapter please!

I just watched the first three episodes of Maid-sama! Anime. **I love the ending clip. **Usui Takumi looks so hot in the ending song! And Misaki looks so cute in the anime! I'm loving Maid-sama! more and more..!

_**-Mikka Tenshi**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning started with Misaki entering Takumi's room to wake him up. She was wearing her school uniform and a maid apron in front of it. She hated to go to his room but it's a part of her job.

She opened the windows to let the sunshine in. Takumi was brightened by the sunshine but still didn't want to wake up.

"M-master, It's time to wake up. You need to go to school.." Misaki said as she faked a smile, her brows showed a sign of annoyance. She hated to call him "master" but it's a part of her job.

_Stupid Pervert! Wake up or I'll hit you 'til you die! Or if you don't want to wake up, please don't wake up forever! You don't need to go to school because you're just a disturbance..!_ Misaki evilly thought.

"It's time to wake up, M-M-master.." Misaki repeated.

Takumi opened his eyes and decided to get up. He stretched his arms, yawned and rubbed his eyes. It was only then that he noticed a certain amber-eyed maid inside his room.

"Misa-chan? Hmm, so you decided to attack me in my bed while I'm asleep, huh?" Takumi teased.

"What are you saying, m-master? You need to prepare now for school.." Misaki said while still trying to control her temper.

_Damn this guy.. Why can't he just stand up from his bed and prepare for school.. Is he retarded? We're going to be late for school.. damn!_ Her inner demon self said.

"But I want Misa-chan to join me take a bath.." Takumi teased again.

"M-master, You need to hurry or you'll be late.." Misaki said while desperately controlling her temper.

"It'll be a lot faster if you help me take a bath and feed me my breakfast, right?" Takumi teased for the third time.

"Baka Usui! Stand up from your bed or I'll dip you in boiling water as your bath!" Misaki said as she became unable to control her temper anymore. She was in flaming demon-mode.

Takumi chuckled. "It's fine even if you don't obey the requests of your **'master'** then.. I'm satisfied because you're the first person I saw this morning, Misa-chan.." Takumi said as he stood up from his bed and went to the shower room.

After Takumi went into the shower room to take a bath, Misaki started to fix his bed. She prepared Takumi's uniform after arranging Takumi's messed up room.

She went out of the room when everything's done already. She came back to her room and took her maid apron off. She finished her morning tasks already and It was her time to go to school.

* * *

She was walking to school as she deeply thought of something. She didn't like her job the way it is now. Or rather, she hated her job because of a certain someone who started living in the mansion recently. Her past life as a maid was much better, compared to what it is now. And she hated it even more when she received the worst task ever. It all started last night...

_**(flashback)**_

"Ah, head maid, can you please repeat what you just said?" Misaki said to their head maid.

"I said, Takumi-sama chose you to be his own personal maid. Meaning, you will be the one to wake him up, Fix his bed, prepare his clothes, serve his food and do everything he wants you to do. Do you understand now, Ayuzawa?" The head maid repeated.

The situation was too complicated to sink in Misaki's mind. She couldn't recover from the shock. Her jaw was dropped widely due to too much shock.

**_(end of flashback)_**

**_

* * *

_**

The atmosphere inside Seika High wasn't that peaceful when Misaki arrived, as it usually is. Misaki would often be seen hitting a guy or scolding a guy or chasing a guy around the campus. She attended her classes and found herself unable to focus. The reason? It's a guy named Usui Takumi who had done nothing but to stare at her all day without taking his eyes off her. It annoyed her so much but she tried so much to concentrate until the class was over and lunchtime came.

Misaki roamed inside the campus first. It was her responsibility as the student council president, to keep an eye on the students and make sure that all things would be in order.

She went to the rooftop after doing her duty. She was there to breathe some fresh air, to chill and to relax.

But the voice of the man who wouldn't want her to relax starled her.

"Ah, Misa-chan.. You're here too eh? So you're the loyal-type maid.. always going after your master." Takumi started to tease.

"Stupid Pervert! Who would want to go after you?" Misaki said angrily.

"Then, do you want to have lunch with me?" he asked.

"No, thanks." Misaki declined.

"Why do you treat your 'master' bitterly, Misa-chan? You even left me and went to school without me awhile ago.." Takumi said with his puppy-dog eyes.

"You're one to ask! It's not a part of my job to go to school with you! You're just too stupid to choose me as your personal maid!" Misaki said with a very loud voice.

Suddenly, Misaki felt Takumi's finger on her lips. He leaned closer towards her, their distance only an inch away from each other's lips. She could feel his hand on her waist and his breath on her cheeks.

"Shh.. don't be so loud. You don't want others to know your secret right?" Takumi whispered to her.

Takumi placed his other hand on Misaki's waist. Misaki was too flustered to react. She didn't know what to say or what to do. She could sense Takumi's lips a few centimeters away from her lips. The gap between them was closing. She thought he'd kiss her. But instead of a kiss, she received a sweet embrace from him.

"You're unexpectedly driving me crazy, you know?" Takumi whispered to her ear. "You assume that everything is a joke and suddenly you come up with serious expressions which will only make you look cuter. I don't get it.. There's something about you I just couldn't understand.. What is it? Do you mind telling me, Misa-chan?" He continued.

Misaki didn't know how to answer. _Something about me that he couldn't understand? How the hell am I supposed to answer that.. _She thought to herself. She couldn't give him a response. Her mouth seemed so stiff that she couldn't even talk. She could only let him embrace him tightly.

Takumi's embrace became tighter. He never wanted to let go of her. Even if she struggle to push him away, He would only push him back in this sweet embrace. There was really something between them and all that was left was for Misaki to realize this 'something'.

"T-Takumi... p-please.. let.. g-go.." Misaki pleaded. But Takumi didn't let her go.

"L-let me.. g-go.. I can't breathe damn it!" She said as she pushed Takumi away.

Misaki felt his hand patting his head. "Sorry, I teased you too much.."

"Don't pat my head as if I'm a dog, Idiot Usui!" She angrily said to Takumi.

Takumi only grinned.

"If only Senpai was here, you wouldn't be able to do those things.."

Takumi felt a little jealous. He was curious about this 'senpai', too.

"Do you mind telling me who that '**SENPAI**' is?" Takumi asked Misaki.

* * *

_**Author's note :**_ I just watched the episode 8 of Kaichou wa Maid-sama! I love it! I think I'll write a fanfiction about the love triangle between Ayuzawa Misaki, Igarashi Tora and Usui Takumi. There will also be a love triangle in this "Love me or Hate Me?" story but I won't reveal the other guy yet. Watch out for the next chapter and the other guy will be revealed. I hope you won't hate me for my plans... T_T

So who do you think the other guy in this story is? You're free to guess!

Review this chapter please... Sorry if it's too short. I didn't have the time to think of additional events that will happen in this story but still I hope you won't stop reading my updates! I added some sweet scenes because of a reviewer's request! :]

**_-Mikka Tenshi_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note before the reading the story :** Please don't get mad at me! Please! I'm begging you! You might hate me after revealing who 'senpai' is. T_T

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"That's none of your business, Baka Usui.." Misaki answered.

Takumi's face looked saddened by this. "Are you desperately making me jealous, Misa-chan?" Takumi said with a depressed face.

"Why would I? And how many times do I need to tell you? Don't call me Misa-chan. In this school, I hold the highest authority among the students. I'm the student council president, got it?" Misaki angrily said. "I'll tell you only this : It would be nice if you meet senpai. I'm sure he'd come back to school soon. So just wait until he returns.." Misaki said with her hands on her waist. "I'll go back first.. Jaa!" she said as she left the rooftop and left a mystery to Usui Takumi.

* * *

The next morning came as normal as usual. Misaki did her morning tasks first and prepared for school.

She was walking to school until she noticed someone following her. She hated it because that someone would be the last person she wanted to see. It was a certain blonde-haired guy with emerald eyes named Usui Takumi. She stopped to approach him.

"Are you following me?" Misaki asked.

"No, but we're headed to the same place so it's a yes." Takumi answered.

"Are you an idiot..? You're supposed to go to school by car, right?" Misaki said.

"Then I followed you to know the right directions." Takumi replied with a bored expression.

"Baka Usui! I ride the train everyday to school! And I bet you don't even know how to ride a train." Misaki said with a hint of sarcasm to her tone.

"Hey, You got it all wrong. I may be the son of the Usui couple but I lived a normal life when I was in England. I know how to ride a train or a bus. I even managed to ride the same train as you awhile ago." Takumi explained.

"Even so, I don't want to walk to school with you!"

"Eh? But I want to have a lovey-dovey moment with you this early in the morning.." Takumi said with a smile. This reminded Misaki of what happened yesterday at the rooftop. She blushed and started to walk again. This time, her steps became faster to hide her blushing face.

He started to walk with twice the speed Misaki had until he catched up to her.

"Go look someone to play with, Baka Usui! You're messing with the wrong person.." She said while being unable to hide her blushing face. Takumi was about to reply but noticed a girl with her hair in twin-tails running towards them.

"Misaki!" Sakura shouted while running towards the both of them.

"Ah, Ohayou, Sakura.." Misaki greeted.

"Ohayou, Misaki and Usui.." Sakura greeted.

"Ohayou gozaimasu.." Usui greeted back. They walked again, this time with Sakura beside Misaki and Takumi beside Sakura.

"Do you really go to school together?" Sakura asked.

"N-no! We just happened to meet while walking to school.. It's a coincidence!" Misaki denied.

"Oh, I see.. I thought you're really close to each other because you grabbed his hand during his first day." Sakura said.

"N-no! I-I just-"

"She grabbed my hand to show me around the school, right, Prez?" Takumi defended.

"Hmm, that's so like you, Misaki. You're really a responsible president! Oh, have you heard the news?" Sakura said.

"What news?" Misaki asked in a curious tone.

"Senpai will be coming to school from the hospital today, didn't you know?"

"Really? I didn't hear that news..." Misaki said.

"That's because you're very busy with your student council works.." Sakura said.

"Is that 'senpai' the boyfriend of Prez?" Takumi asked.

"N-no! He's just a friend.." Misaki defensively said.

"But You're fond of him, aren't you?" Sakura teased.

"Well, he's different from all the guys. He's intelligent, kind and he's really gentle towards me, Unlike those sloppy students that never listened to what I say." Misaki said with a serious expression. Unlike her expression towards Takumi, she was not blushing when the topic is their senpai.

* * *

Misaki felt good in class. For the first time since Takumi transferred to their school, Misaki had her full concentration during the class. It was all because Takumi stayed in the rooftop instead of going to class.

When lunchtime came, Misaki decided to look for Takumi and she found him inside the Student Council Room. She went inside the council room to approach him. He was the only one there because the other officers were having their lunch.

"Why are you here and why didn't you attend class, Usui?" Misaki asked.

"Does that mean you miss me, Prez?" Takumi teased.

"Who would miss a stupid pervert like you?" Misaki violently reacted.

"Then, do you miss that 'senpai' of yours?"

"Of course! We're friends. Of course I'd miss him."

"What I mean is, did you miss him as a man, not as a friend?" he asked.

"What are you saying?" Misaki replied with a question.

"Come to think of it, Have you ever liked a guy as a man and not as a friend?" he asked again.

"Don't ask me that weird questions, Usui." she answered.

Unsatisfied by her answer, Takumi pinned her to the wall. Misaki was shocked by his sudden actions. He cupped her face and She found her lips locked with his lips. He was kissing her. She pushed him but he was just too strong that she can't push him away especially when his kiss are weakening her. She just closed her eyes and desperately closed her mouth but Takumi would always find a way to open it. He leaned closer to her to deepen the kiss. Misaki couldn't do anything but to answer his kisses. It was a very gentle kiss. It was Misaki's first kiss and she never thought that it would be this sweet. She liked it and that moment, it seemed like the world revolved around Takumi and her.

When the kiss ended, Takumi embraced her. She was blushing heavily when she realized what they just did. She liked it but she would lose to him if she admitted it. She thought he was only teasing.

"Now, do you think I'm still joking? I told you yesterday right? You assume everything is a joke.." He said while tightening his embrace.

"U-Usui.." the only thing Misaki could say.

Suddenly, They heard a knock on the door. "Ayuzawa-kaichou? Are you there? I'm coming in.." a guy just behind the sliding door said.

"Let go, Usui!" She said to the guy embracing her.

"I don't want to. It's your senpai right? Let him see us in this position." he said.

"Baka!" She said as she tried to push him away but she failed to do so.

And when the sliding door opened, Takumi saw the guy he never wanted to meet again. This guy was the reason he couldn't live a normal life anymore, the guy who broke his dreams apart and the guy who forced responsibilities on him.

It was his brother, Gerrard.

* * *

**Author's note : **waah! I hope you're not mad at me now! I just putted a little twist in the story. This idea hit me when a reviewer who hates Gerrard commented violently on my note. I don't know Gerrard's surname. I tried to search it in the internet but there's still no results. Anyway, we still haven't seen Gerrard's true intentions and true values. We might never know but maybe he would also show a kind side of himself. You can't deny the fact that he resembles the sloppiness of Suou Tamaki of Ouran, right? You know, during his first encounter with Misaki in Takumi's apartment, when he sliced the apple.. I think he's like Tamaki that time.

I added another lovey-dovey scene of Takumi and Misaki. That will make up for the appearance of your hated Gerrard, I suppose.

Review this chapter please! And please don't hate me!

_**-Mikka Tenshi**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Misaki took advantage of the situation. She pushed Takumi away while he was very shocked that he stopped embracing Misaki and just looked at the person who just entered the Student Council room.

"Senpai! What you saw was just-" Misaki tried to explain to Gerrard.

"Misaki, you know this guy, Usui Takumi?" Gerrard asked.

"Yeah, he transferred to this school a few days ago, while you were at the hospital. What's wrong, senpai?" Misaki asked in a curious tone.

"Hmm, so you transferred to this school, Takumi?" Gerrard asked Takumi.

"Yeah, Aniki.." Takumi answered.

"A-Aniki? Senpai, This stupid pervert is your brother?" Misaki asked. She was shocked by what she just discovered.

"Ayuzawa, that guy isn't my brother. He's just a dog of the family." Gerrard answered with a hint of criticism in his tone.

"S-senpai?" Misaki wondered. This was the first time she saw a bitter side of him. He was really gentle to her and to her friends. But there was a rumor that everyone in the school hates him. She didn't believe that rumor because this guy was really gentle towards them. He was the person who helped her during her first year in Seika. Without him, She wouldn't get to the position she is now. Her first year was very terrible. She was just like the other girls who can do nothing but to suffer silently because of the boys. But because Gerrard-senpai helped her adjust to every situation, she got through anything. Gerrard-senpai encouraged her to pursue her dreams and never give up.

She couldn't understand the situation very well. How can Gerrard-senpai be Takumi's older brother when Gerrard was only an ordinary guy, living a normal life, or so she thought. She never really knew him because he never told her anything about his past, he never let her know anything about him.

"Ayuzawa, I'm going back first. I don't want to breathe the same air that bastard breathes.. Jaa!" Gerrard said. He then left the room.

"Ah, Gerrard-senpai..!" Misaki tried to call him, but he didn't look back.

"Misa-chan, I'll go ahead too." Takumi said to her. He looked depressed because of what happened. Misaki couldn't say anything because she didn't know the situation. Then, Takumi left the room.

And Misaki was left alone in the Student Council Room. She was wondering about what really happened between the two brothers.

* * *

Evening came and It was the time for Misaki to do her maid tasks.

She knocked the door to Takumi's room to bring his food. He didn't get out of his room to eat dinner and as his personal maid, she must ensure that Takumi would eat three times a day.

"Master, I'm coming in.." She said as she opened the door.

She found Takumi in his bed, he was wearing his eyeglasses and reading his book. He looked different than usual, she thought.

"Master, I brought you your food.. You may eat them now." Misaki said. She wasn't annoyed by calling him 'master'. She got used to it.

"I'll eat it if you promise not to get out of this room while I'm eating." Takumi said.

"O-Okay. I also have something to talk to you about." Misaki said.

"About my brother, right?" he said as he started to eat his dinner-in-bed.

"Yeah.."

"Okay, go ahead, ask."

"What happened between you two?" she started to ask.

Takumi couldn't answer. Not because he's eating, but because he doesn't know how to answer.

"Is it hard for you to talk about this?" Misaki worriedly said.

"Rather than hard, It's more like I don't know how to talk about this. Which part should I start from?" Takumi answered.

"Just tell me the things you want to say, about what really happened. You can start from what you really remember."

"My brother was the original heir of the Usui family. He used to live here in Japan with our parents while I was sent to England to my mother's aunt. I was raised there." He started to tell his story.

"Why are you raised there without your parents?" she asked.

"That's because I'm an illegitimate child. My mother had an affair with another guy. My grandparents hate me because of this. This is also the reason why I was sent to England. They wanted to hide me."

"If they hate you, then why are you now the heir?"

"Gerrard-aniki gave up the position of heir. He punished a 'dog' like me by pushing responsibilities on me. He called me 'a stray dog who needs to be disciplined'. I was living a normal life in England but he saw it as a disgrace that's why he gave me the position of being the Usui clan's heir, to discipline me." he explained.

"Senpai did that?" Misaki asked. She was shocked by what Takumi said.

"Yeah. I don't really know what you saw in him that you are so fond of, but I'm telling you, You should stay away from him. He's not what you think he is. Or are you in love with him?" Takumi warned.

Misaki was more shocked by his question. "N-no! I only see him as a brother because he's really gentle to me. He helped me through many things when I was having hardships during my first year in Seika. That's all.." She explained.

_Why am I being defensive? Why am I desperately explaining to him? And why do I feel that I want him to believe what I just said?_ Misaki thought to herself.

"That's fine then, Misa-chan. I want you to see only me, Misa-chan." He said.

Misaki blushed.

* * *

**Author's note :** Sorry if this chapter's very short! My mom was telling me to go to bed already that's why it's very short! I'll make it up for the next chapter! Sorry for those who expected the other guy to be Tora. But my next fanfiction would be a ToraXMisakiXUsui.

I know you wouldn't believe the part of this fanfic where Gerrard seemed so kind to Misaki. I'll elaborate Misaki and Gerrard's past for you to understand in the next chapter!

So what do you think of this chapter? Did you notice the part that Misaki desperately explained to Takumi? What do you think of that part? Do you think she's falling for Takumi?

Review this chapter please!

_**-Mikka Tenshi**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was a rainy night. Usui Gerrard was sitting on the couch inside his apartment. He was sitting very comfortably while his past continue to haunt him that rainy night.

* * *

_**(flashback part 1)**_

It was Gerrard's third week of vacation in England. He was very happy that day because of the feelings he had for a long time. And that time, nothing else mattered to him. The world seemed to stop but he didn't care. Being in love was a very carefree feeling.

He was in love with this girl named Julia Harrington. She was Takumi's classmate and he met her when he secretly went to Takumi's school. He loved her amber-eyes and her personality a lot. She was the daughter of the elite Harrington clan. But when he met her, she was very ordinary that nobody can tell that she came from a rich family. She was very hot-headed but this was what attracted him the most. And when he met her, he knew he's in love.

He was waiting inside a restaurant for her arrival. She promised to eat lunch with him today. He was waiting for already thirty minutes, but he never lost his patience. He was in love and he was very much willing to wait for her.

The girl he was waiting for finally arrived at the restaurant. Gerrard was mesmerized by her look. It was very different from what she normally wears. She used to wear normal clothes, especially t-shirt and a skinny jeans, and sometimes she would wear guys' clothes. But this time, it was a pink cami top with a mini-skirt laced with ribbon. She looked very feminine.

"Gerrard! Sorry to keep you waiting.. My mom forced me to wear this dress that's why I came late.. Sorry!" Julia apologized. She then took her seat.

"It's okay. I know what happened. You argued with your mom about your attire, right?" He said while hiding his blush.

"You really know me, Gerrard. And I'm glad for that.." She said with a smile.

"T-That's because I know your personality very well. Anyway, it's a rare thing that your mom finally managed to force you to wear feminine dresses." He said.

She sighed. "She blackmailed me, that's why she's successful this time.. But I won't ever let it happen again! This is the first and last time that I'll wear a feminine dress!" She said.

"Anyway, Julia, let's order for lunch now.." he said as the waiter approached them. The waiter then took their orders and left them to talk.

"That dress really suits you, Julia.." he complimented.

"Gerrard! Don't say things like that! You're embarassing me!" She said with a deadly glare.

"But it's true.. I'm only being honest with my opinion.. Is it bad?"

"Yeah! 'cause you're embarassing me! So stop that!"

"Sorry, but you're blushing a lot..." he said.

"Shut up!" she said.

"Well, it's okay if you blush, you look really cute.." he complimented.

She blushed even more. "Stupid Gerrard!" she said with a deadly glare.

* * *

After they ate lunch, they went to an amusement park. The first ride that they tried was the Ferris Wheel. And when they came inside it, Julia noticed something strange. It was Gerrard's first date and first time to go to an amusement park so he didn't know how to act inside it. When Julia discovered that it's his first, she laughed at him.

"You didn't have to laugh, Julia. You're really loud.." He embarassedly said.

"R-really? Seriously? It's your first time? How come?" she said while desperately trying to stop her laughter.

"Well, my parents were really busy with their work when I was a child so I never experienced the thing they call 'family bonding'. Is it weird that you even laughed?" he explained and asked.

"Hmm, not really. My parents were like that too. But you know, my personality made me go against their will until they gave up.."

"I'm not like you Julia. You're strong, you're tough, you know just what you want."

"Don't you know what you really want?" she asked.

"No. I'm just my parents' robot. And they hold the remote control." he answered.

"You don't know what you want right?"

He nodded.

"Then, close your eyes and think of your memories.. Think of it with all your heart." she instructed.

"Think with the heart? Is that even possible? When you think, you use your mind. How can you use your heart?"

"Just do it! You'll know when you do it!" she said.

He followed what she said. He closed his eyes and began to think of his memories from his childhood. He thought of it as a lifeless childhood and it lasted until he was in middle school. But everything changed when he met Julia. The day he met her was the day he came to life. She made him enjoy life as it is. And when he thought of her, he discovered what he really wanted.

He opened his eyes.

"Eh? Why did you open your eyes, Gerrard?" she asked.

"I discovered what I really want.." he answered.

"You see, Gerrard? You're not a robot. You're a human with feelings and heart. Then, can you tell me what it is that you really want? I'll help you fulfill your wants if I can.." she said as he looked at her gently.

"Julia.." he said as he stood up and knelt before her and held her hands.

"G-Gerrard.." she said with a confused look.

"Julia, You're the one I want. I love you. I fell in love with you the first time I saw you. You changed my life. You changed me. You're the only one who can make me feel this way.." he confessed.

She was speechless. She never expected that he'll confess. She was too naive. She never noticed his feelings all along.

"Gerrard.. Wait.." she said as she let go of Gerrard's hands.

"Julia, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Gerrard, I want to make everything clear to you first.. So please, listen.."

"Okay, I'll listen."

"I-I just can't love you. I can only see you as a friend. I'm sorry. I can't reciprocate your feelings. I'm in love with someone else. I'm really sorry.." she said. She was unable to look at him in the eyes.

He felt betrayed. He failed on his first love. It hurts him a lot. But he can still understand. He loves her. He can even let her go if it's for her happiness.

"T-Then, tell me the name of the guy you love.."

"Gerrard.. I'm in love with your brother, Takumi.." she honestly answered.

The feeling he had that time was so unpredictable. It's as if the world betrayed him.

_Why Takumi, of all people? He's my half-brother, so why? _he asked himself.

The door to their Ferris wheel car suddenly opened. It's as if Julia can't take the atmosphere between the two of them that she suddenly ran away, leaving him behind. She left him broken-hearted.

**_(end of flashback part 1)_**

* * *

**Author's note : **Sorry for the late update! Here's some _fictitious_ past about Gerrard that I made up so that you won't really hate him. I kinda understand Gerrard in my fanfiction like the part where he feels like a robot because that's my situation too.. haha. The next chapter will be flashback part 2 where it features the past of Misaki and Gerrard.

Anyway, it's just as what you think. Julia exactly looks like Ayuzawa Misaki so you can conclude that Gerrard was only gentle to her because she looks like Julia. That's the reason..

I pity Gerrard in this chapter.. He's really broken-hearted. Love can really change people. It can make them bad or good, right?

Review this chapter please!

**_-Mikka Tenshi_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**(flashback part 2)  
**

Three days had passed since Gerrard saw Julia and confessed to her. He terribly missed her. He wanted to hear her voice, to see her smile and to smell her sweet scent. But ever since he confessed to her, she started to create a huge distance between them. He felt so lonely. For a very short time since they met, she became his world and his all. He felt empty.

He was painting Julia's face to ease his loneliness when suddenly his cellphone rang. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Julia's name on his cellphone. He immediately answered her call.

"Hello? G-Gerrard?" Julia started to speak.

"Julia.. You called.." Gerrard could only say. He was definitely speechless.

"Gerrard, I want to say something to you.." she said with a hint of nervousness on her voice.

"What is it? Go ahead, tell me.." he said. He was a bit nervous as well. He was also curious about what she was about to say.

_Is it bad news or good news?_ he thought to himself.

"I-I confessed to your brother awhile ago.." she said.

His heart broke even more when he heard what she just said. He never expected her to tell this. He just tightened his grip and tried to sound strong when actually, it was weakening his will. He was just a friend to her. And as a friend, he must sound like he's interested in her story even though it's breaking his heart more than what he expected.

"R-really? W-what did he say?"

"He said he'd give me his answer tomorrow. He was busy in his club activities when I talked to him. But, you know, I really want him to say that he'd love to go out with me. What do you think his answer will be?"

"T-Think positive, Julia.. It's not impossible for him to love you, right?" he encouraged her while trying to sound strong.

"Yeah. Thanks for encouraging me, Gerrard. You're really a friend of mine.. I'll tell you what happened tomorrow." she said. "Thanks and Bye, Gerrard." she said before hanging up the phone.

_'You're really a friend of mine'_.. This line that Julia just told him echoed in his mind. She could only see him as a friend and nothing more, nothing less. It made him lonelier then before. His love had no chance of requital.

He wanted to tell her that his brother, Takumi, would never love her. He wanted to discourage her. He wanted to tell her to love him instead. But he couldn't. He loved her so much that he didn't want to see her crying. He wanted to give up everything just to make her happy, even if it kills him.

* * *

The next day marked the end of Gerrard's vacation in England. He was inside the car. He was on the way to the airport, to return to Japan. He wouldn't be able to see Julia again. He decided to give up on her and start a life without her, if it could even be called as life.

It was 4 PM and his private plane would depart in 5 PM. He was thinking about the memories he made in England. He would leave this place soon. But he would leave his heart to a certain girl he met and fell in love with named Julia Harrington.

He went to England with his heart innocent, whole and neat. But he would leave England with his heart broken and lifeless.

A ring from his cellphone broke his thoughts. It was a phone-call from Julia.

_Did she discover that I'd return to Japan so she called? Who told her?_ he thought to himself.

He answered the phone-call. But the voice he heard was not Julia's voice. It was her mother.

"G-Gerrard.." Julia's mother spoke. Her voice was shaking. It was as if she's rushing to tell him something.

"Mrs. Harrington.. What's the matter? Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Gerrard.. Julia.. She got involved in a car accident. Her condition's not fine. She lost a lot of blood and.. and..." she said with her shaking voice. Gerrard couldn't understand her because she spoke quickly.

"Calm down, Mrs. Harrington. I couldn't understand you.. Tell me where you are now. I promise I'll do what I can to help you.." he said, still oblivious to the fact that any moment now, he could lose Julia.

"We're in New England Hospital. H-Hurry, Gerrard.." she said before hanging up the phone.

Gerrard immediately told his driver to go to the said hospital instead of proceeding to the airport. And when he arrived at New England Hospital, he found a crying Mrs. Harrington. He rushed beside her to calm her down.

"Mrs. Harrington... What happened? Why are you crying?" He asked.

"G-Gerrard.. Julia.. was involved in a car accident.. She lost a lot of blood.. She's in critical condition right now.. The doctor said we could lose her any moment now.." Julia's mother explained, trying to calm down.

Upon hearing this, Gerrard felt as if the whole world betrayed him. It was like the world stopped spinning. It was as if that one statement killed him that he felt numb.

"W-Where is she right now? Please tell me.." he said. His voice was in a panic.

Julia's mother pointed the room where her daughter was laid. Gerrard rushed to see her.

What Gerrard saw was a saddening view. The body of his beloved Julia was covered with bandages. She was resting on a hospital bed. Her face was slightly injured with few scratches but it wasn't that serious of an injury. Her body was badly injured. Her face looked pale. It was obvious in her face that she lost a lot of blood.

Gerrard approached her while his tears started to roll down his face. He touched Julia's face while her eyes were gently closed. It was as if she's sleeping peacefully, not minding the injuries she had.

Julia opened her eyes when she felt a warm hand on his face. She saw Gerrard. He was crying. It took her hard to talk but she had to say something to him.

"Hey, G-Gerrard.. Y-You c-came.." she spoke with difficulty.

"Shh, Julia, You need to rest. I'll donate my blood for you. Please, live on.." he said. He was unable to stop his tears from flowing.

"I-I was d-dumped by y-your b-brother.. I w-wanted to go to y-your a-apart..ment so t-that you c-could com..fort m-me.. But, t-this happened.." she said. Her tears were unstoppable too.

"Julia.. I'm sorry! If I was only by your side that time, this wouldn't happen.." he apologized. He felt it was all his fault.

"Ne, G-Gerrard.. I h-have a s-secret I h-haven't told you y-yet.."

"Julia.."

"I h-have a t-twin sister whom I n-never met. S-She was.. l-lost s-since we were.. b-born. It w-was my d-dream to s-see her.. P-please.. find her.. f-for me.. Promise me, G-Gerrard.."

"I promise Julia. Let's find her together. Please live on and let's make your dream come true.. please, Julia.." he promised.

"G-Gerrard.. I-I'm glad.. I..m-met... you..." she said as she gently took her final breath.

Gerrard was horrified when he saw her took her last breath. He called the doctors and they immediately came in but it was no use. Julia died in front of him. It was an unacceptable truth for him, until now.

**(End of flashback part 2)**

* * *

**Author's note :** Here's Chapter 9. Sorry if the Chapter about Misaki and Gerrard's past was delayed. This part of the story just hit my mind recently so I need to adjust some parts in the future chapters. But since the idea of the story is now completely planned, I already decided what the ending of this fanfiction will be. When I started writing this, I had no idea what I would write on the next chapters. But thanks to your ideas, I now have an ending of this story.

Sorry for the late update again! The University Exam will be on August 7 so I really need to prepare, which means more hours facing my books and less hours facing our computer. Believe it or not but I haven't checked out my Facebook account since I started writing this story. I'm a little proud of it because my classmates considered facebook as a necessity in their lives. They are so addicted but I'm not. **I owe a lot to this fanfiction site because not only did it made me forget about my facebook addiction but it also made me practice my poor english skills.** haha. :]

Please pray that I'll pass the University Exam! Hope that God will bless me.

Review this chapter please!

_**-Mikka Tenshi**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**(flashback part 3)**

After Julia's funeral, Gerrard went to Takumi's apartment to confront him. He wanted to hit him. He realized one thing during Julia's funeral : If only Takumi didn't dump her, she would still be alive until now. Takumi killed her.

He knocked the door to Takumi's apartment and when his brother opened it, all hell broke loose. He hit him directly in the face. His brother was quite surprised by his attack.

"You bastard! What have you done to Julia?" he said while grabbing Takumi's collar and pushing him hard to the wall.

"I didn't do anything to her. Don't put the blame on me, Aniki.." Takumi said without losing his cool.

Gerrard hit him one more time. "You made her feel depressed! If you didn't dump her, she would still be alive until now! You killed her!" he said with a loud voice. His face shows the expression of anger, vengeance and hatred towards his half-brother.

"Say something, Bastard!" Gerrard shouted to his brother.

"I can't change your ideas about me, Aniki, especially when your hatred was obviously with it. Therefore, I am not going to defend myself. You're not the head of the court anyway. So why would I explain myself to you?" Takumi said with a composed expression. Upon hearing this, Gerrard let go of him and stepped away from him.

"You're just a hidden dog of our family, Takumi! You're a murderer, a stray dog! You need to be disciplined! What do you really want, huh? The post of being the Usui clan heir? Sure, I'll give it to you! But I'll make sure you'll suffer. You wouldn't enjoy any moment. This is my vengeance, Takumi!" he stated.

"You won't be able to do that, Aniki... I know your personality. You can't live without luxury." Takumi said with assurance in his voice.

"I can If I want. And I really want you to suffer, Takumi. I'll talk to mom and dad about this and I'll tell them that you will transfer to Japan when you turn 17, which is 2 years from now and you will take the post of being the heir. You won't be able to stop me, Takumi. You still have 2 years left so enjoy it before you taste the suffering I'll give you." This was Gerrard's last words to Takumi before he walked out of his apartment. A day after the confrontation, Gerrard came back to Japan and Takumi knew that his brother will be true to his words. His brother will really make him suffer.

* * *

A few months after the confrontation, the opening ceremony of another school year in Seika High started. Gerrard transferred to Seika High to _'practice'_ living a simple life. He was in second year of his high school and he was late for the opening ceremony.

He looked for an unoccupied seat and found one on the front row. He approached the girl seating beside the unoccupied seat and asked her, "Miss, is this seat-" he suddenly stopped. "Julia! Is that you?" he asked a certain raven-black-haired, amber-eyed girl.

"N-no. I'm not Julia. And will you please sit down, the ceremony is going on. Don't cause any disturbance!" the girl whispered to him, as not to disturb the ceremony. He sat beside her. It felt strange for him.

_This girl definitely looks like Julia.._ he thought to himself.

"Now, let's call on our first year representative for this ceremony. She got the highest score on the entrance exam and we're proud to have her. Let's give her a round of applause. May we call on Ayuzawa Misaki-san.." the ceremony speaker announced.

The girl sitting beside him stood up and went to the stage. She was stating her speech and he was impressed.

_She resembles Julia a lot. It's as if Julia came back to life.. _he thought to himself while he found himself mesmerized by Ayuzawa's voice.

* * *

A month had passed since the opening ceremony. Ayuzawa Misaki was very annoyed by the sloppiness of all the guys around her. She was a man-hater. And the environment she was in really sucks! It's the same old scene everyday : Guys running through the hallways, messy classrooms caused by guys, men's shower room which smells really rotten, And Guys, Guys, Guys everywhere slacking off! She couldn't do anything but to suffer silently. She's in no power to fix all of these mess. Seika High was once an all-boys school and just few year ago, it turned into a co-ed. Thus, most of the student population of Seika was boys. 80% boys and 20% girls. Plus, Seika had really low tuition fee, which was the very reason she decided to study here.

She wanted to breathe some fresh air because the atmosphere inside the whole campus was really suffocating her. She went to the rooftop and found a dark-haired guy sleeping on the rooftop. She was about to return to her classroom because she didn't want to mingle with any guy and she didn't want to disturb him when the guy opened his eyes and stood up. He noticed her.

"Ah, Ayuzawa-san.. You're here.." Gerrard said to Misaki.

"How did you know my name?" she asked. She couldn't remember that this guy was the guy who called her 'Julia' during the opening ceremony.

"Well, who wouldn't know you? You're really popular. You're the student who topped the first year entrance exam right?" he said with a plain expression.

"Ah, I didn't know I'm that popular.. I felt like the guys in this school didn't bother about school affairs at all. Maybe you're one of those bastards too." she said.

"Well, the guys here are really sloppy. I won't deny that. But I'm not one of them. I'm just a bored student here." he replied.

"Yeah, And they're all huge idiots!" she couldn't stop herself from saying.

"Hahaha! So you're suffering silently, Ayuzawa-san."

"Well, I'm not the only one. My friends are like me too. If only I can change this school into a much more disciplined school, no one would suffer silently.."

"You can, Ayuzawa-san.."

"What are you saying? Don't say the impossible."

"I just know you can. You have to ability to do it. You're an honor student and that's enough for you to run for the post of student council president next election."

"Huh? Are you stupid? You want me to be the president? Pfft.." She said then chuckled. "That's impossible. Most of the students are boys. It's obvious that they'd support a guy. And besides, I'm not interested in it." she continued.

"Don't you trust yourself, Ayuzawa-san? I can read your personality through your words. You're actually a hot-headed girl right?"

"How did you know? Are you a psychologist?" she asked.

"No. It's because I knew someone who had the same personality as you."

"Hmm, then, from now on, don't be surprised if I call you 'stupid' since you have read my personality." She said. The school bell suddenly rang and lunch time was over. It was time for the students to return to their classrooms.

"You're leaving already, Ayuzawa-san?"

"Yeah. I don't want to be late for class.."

"Okay.. and please reconsider my suggestion about the student council presidency.."

"I'll think about it.. What's your name anyway? We talked about lot of things but you haven't told me your name yet."

"Gerrard. You can call me 'senpai'. It's nice meeting you, Ayuzawa-san.."

"Same here, senpai. Thanks for that conversation. And sorry if I disturbed your slumber."

"It's alright. You can come here again if you want to talk about something. I'm always here."

"Okay, Jaa, Senpai!" she said. Misaki then left the rooftop while Gerrard stayed.

_Julia, I think I already fulfilled my promise to you.._ he said while looking at the vastness of the sky above him.

**(End of Flashback part 3)**

* * *

**Author's note :** (sigh) I uploaded two chapters at the same night. Well, now, I'm really sleepy. Here's the chapter that featured Misaki and Gerrard's past. That would be the end of flashbacks.

Haha. It's just as you think. Misaki is the lost twin sister of Julia. I wonder when she'll discover about it.

Please Review this chapter! and Please pray that I'll pass the University Exam! I'm really **_desperate_** to pass!

**_-Mikka Tenshi_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Misaki awoke from a deep slumber. She dreamed about something weird. In her dream, she saw herself crying. She was wearing a white dress with red lace. The setting was very lonely; it was inside a church and the bell rang like there's a funeral. She wanted to see more but the alarm clock rang and woke her up. She got up and rubbed her eyes to make sure that she's already in reality.

"Weird.. I dreamed about myself?" She murmured as she turned off the alarm.

She stood up and fixed her bed. She looked at her maid apron and she remembered what day it was. It was Saturday which means they didn't have to go to school.

She took a bath and wore her maid uniform. She immediately went into her young master's bedroom to wake him up and start her maid duties.

She knocked the door to his bedroom and when no one answered, she went inside to wake him up.

"Young Master, It's time for you to wake up.." She said as she opened the curtains and let the sunshine in.

Takumi was almost blinded by the brightness of the sunshine. When he saw his beloved personal maid inside his room, he immediately got up. He was still sleepy. He yawned and stretched his arms. It was a Saturday so he could do anything he wanted to do unless his parents ask for his assistance on their company. He was the heir after all and he couldn't do anything but succumb to his parents' demands.

"Misa-chan.. Ohayou.." he greeted.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Young Master.." she greeted back.

Takumi went to the shower room to refresh himself while Misaki started to fix his bed and arrange his messy books on his table. He had many books on his table and Misaki could guess that there were 45 books on his table. There were folders as well. Some books were probably written in English characters because of their covers.

She saw an unusual folder with English characters in its cover. She became curious. She couldn't read it well because she was used to read Japanese characters. She grabbed the folder and tried to read the label on its cover.

"H-Ha.. Harinu.. tonu? Harinutonu?" she tried to read. The characters written in the cover was "Harrington". She was about to open it and scan it when she heard Takumi's loud voice.

"Don't touch that!" he shouted to her as he went out of the bathroom. He was wearing his bathrobe and a towel on his shoulders. His eyes expressed the shock he felt when he saw Misaki holding the folder. He seemed so protective of his belongings.

Misaki dropped the folder due to shock. She was startled by his loud voice. It was the first time her master raised his voice to her. "S-sorry, Young Master. Please forgive me.." she apologized and returned the folder to the table.

"Sorry, Misa-chan.. I got carried away. Sorry for shouting at you like that. Forgive me. I don't know what got into me.. Please, don't be scared of me.. It won't ever happen again." He said with a tone of guilt.

"Sorry for being curious about its contents and Young master.. Please, change into a proper attire. " she said with her head down low. She couldn't look into his eyes because of his appearance. It was her first time seeing a guy coming from the bathroom and wearing a bathrobe.

"Misa-chan, are you free today?" he asked, ignoring her question. He started to take his bathrobe off.

"I have a job to do, young master and please don't take off your bathrobe when I'm inside your room, Young master!" she angrily said as she finished fixing his mess. "After you change into your proper attire, please come to the dining room for your breakfast, young master!" she said with a loud voice to her young master. She walked out of his room and closed the door.

After Takumi changed into a proper attire, he went down to the dining room to eat his breakfast. He sat into his chair and Misaki started to serve his breakfast.

"Misa-chan, I'll ask the head maid to let you accompany me today.." he said while Misaki served his food.

"Will you tell me where you plan to go, Young master?" she respectfully said as she finished serving his food.

"You'll see it when we go there later.." he said with a smile.

* * *

After Takumi finished eating his breakfast, He immediately went to the head maid's office and asked the head maid to let Misaki accompany him for the whole day. The head maid agreed since he was a young master and she couldn't say 'no' to him.

The head maid called for Misaki after Takumi went out of her office. She ordered Misaki to change into her usual clothes. She told Misaki that the young master needed someone to accompany him the whole day. She even joked that it could be a date. "No way!" Misaki reacted violently when the head maid joked about it. After their conversation, Misaki was pissed off when she went out of the head maid's office and went to her room to change into her usual clothes. She wore a t-shirt and skinny jeans and she definitely looked like a guy. When Takumi saw her attire, he chuckled and said, "As expected of you, Misa-chan.."

* * *

They went to a restaurant first. Takumi brought her to a restaurant called "Butler Cafe". Misaki was amazed by the grandeur styles of the restaurant. It was not her first time to see such obviously expensive styles but it was very unique from the other places she had gone to.

They took their seats and the waiter approached them to take their orders. When she saw the other people inside the restaurant, Misaki felt conscious about her appearance. She was wearing a very simple dress after all. And all ladies that she could see wore feminine attires.

"You should've told me that we're going here!" she whispered to Takumi.

"Well, that's okay.. We still have many places to go to.. Besides, you're not the only one wearing a casual attire. I'm wearing a black jacket with a sky-blue t-shirt underneath. I'm also wearing black pants. It's too unformal for this place but as long as we're comfortable with it, they don't need to care. So don't be self-conscious, Misa-chan. I like you the way you are.." he said with a smile.

"Baka Usui!" she whispered with her uncontrollable temper. She was blushing.

"And Misa-chan, you need to do something about that temper of yours.. Don't say my surname in a loud voice." he asked Misaki to do.

"And please don't tease me too much, Young Master.." she said in a low voice.

"Don't call me 'young master'. You can call me Takumi or if you love me that much, you can call me 'honey', understood, Misa-chan?" he teased.

"'Stupid Pervert', that's what I'd call you.." she said with sarcasm on her tone.

* * *

After they ate lunch in the Butler's Cafe, they directly went to the Amusement Park and got "ride-all-you-can, play-all-you-can" tickets. They enjoyed all the rides and even competed with each other in some games. They had a bet: Whoever wins the game can order the loser. Misaki was confident that she'd win because of her burning desire to give Takumi difficult orders. But it ended up to Takumi being the winner in all the games they played.

When their competition with each other ended, Misaki looked very tired. She was panting while Takumi never lost his cool at all.

"A-Are you an outer-space alien? How can you do those things?" she asked while panting. She completely forgot about the bet.

"Then, I'll give you my order now, Misa-chan.." he said with a confident smile. This reminded Misaki about their bet.

_Oh, shit.._ she thought._ I'm sure his order will be difficult to do._

"Kiss Me.." he ordered.

* * *

**Author's note :** Sorry sorry sorry for the very late update! I was very busy! Really sorry..

So, here's another chapter. They had a date and What do you think will happen in the next chapter?

Thanks for the Reviewers. Special Mention : alyanawatlovers, ashinat crimson flames, marmalin, puppeteer13, crystalline maia, and all the reviewers (there were so many), thanks for always reviewing my chapters and reading my updates.

I really think the Chapter 52 of the manga of Maid-sama was a cliffhanger. I was expecting some sweet scenes when I started reading chapter 52 but There was none. I hate Cedric! And yeah, Takumi's real surname is WALKER. thanks, puppeteer13!

I also read the "Kyou, Koi wo Hajimemasu" chapter 49. It really pissed me off! AARRGGHH! I really wish that Manga websites would update more often.

Review this chapter again!

_**-Mikka Tenshi**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Baka Usui!" she angrily said when she heard his demands. She was blushing but she tried hard to hide it.

Takumi closed the distance between them by stepping closer to her. She froze. They were so close. Takumi cupped her face and leaned closer to her. Misaki could feel his breath on her cheeks. She was blushing too much that she felt breathless. She wanted to protest but words died on her throat. For a moment, she tried to debate with her mind whether she would pull away and punch him, or allow him to embrace her. But her mind was going blank, she couldn't think straight anymore. She's losing herself and she's losing her mind bit by bit. She closed her eyes and parted her lips a bit to welcome his kiss.

She was expecting a kiss from him but all he did was whisper to her ear. "Just Kidding.. You're really red, Misa-chan.." he whispered. Misaki felt humiliated. She felt her temper rising up. She pushed him away and angrily said, "Stupid Pervert! I really hate it when you try to harass me!". She ran away from him and decided to go to a place where she can shout her frustrations. She wanted to go to a place where she wouldn't see Usui Takumi. She ran really fast just to avoid being with him. She couldn't take the atmosphere between them anymore. She didn't want to be with him anymore, even for just a second.

"Misa-chan!" he called for her but it was too late. She had gone too far away from him.

* * *

Takumi was passing by the exit of the amusement park when he saw a familiar guy. He saw his brother, Gerrard, walking to his direction.

"Aniki.. You followed me here?" he asked.

"No.. I just happened to pass by here. Were you with Ayuzawa-san?" Gerrard asked.

"Yeah, I was with her just a few minutes ago. How did you know?"

"I saw her running away from here. She looked sad. I tried to call her but she didn't even notice me.." he answered.

_That's weird. Normally, Ayuzawa-san would notice me and hear my voice whenever I call for her. Could it be.. _Gerrard thought to himself.

"Did you do something to her, Takumi? What did you do this time?" he asked as his eyebrows met. The sense of protectiveness could be hinted from his voice.

"I.." Takumi could only say. He didn't know how to explain things to his brother. It was already the second time that his brother wanted to protect a girl from him and this time, he didn't know what to say. He couldn't look at him in the eyes.

"You Bastard!" He said as he grabbed his collar. "You're doing it again! You're making the girl I love cry! Are you really stupid? You had everything already- My luxury, the post of being the heir, Julia's love.. And now, You want to take Ayuzawa-san from me?" He said with a loud voice to him, it was almost a shout. Gerrard could care less of the other people in the area. He didn't give a damn about those people looking at the two of them.

"Aniki.. Will you calm down?" He said to his brother. He couldn't breathe well because his brother's grip on his collar was just too tight. Gerrard decided to let go of him. He calmed himself down and started to speak with his usual way of speaking.

"I'll tell you your reality, Takumi. Because you are the heir of the Usui clan, the gap between you and Ayuzawa-san is too large. She is not a part of your world. You must understand this. When I gave up the post of being the Usui clan heir, I only planned to punish you. I planned to return to the mansion after a few months. But my plan changed when I met Ayuzawa-san. I know we couldn't be together when I return to the Usui clan. That's why I decided to live as an ordinary guy until she learns to love me. But you, the heir, will NEVER be with her no matter how hard you try to. You will never be meant for her." he said with a hint of sarcasm on his tone.

"I already know that.. That's why I kept on suppressing myself." he said as he slightly started to lose his cool. He couldn't take the conversation anymore. He knew this from the start so why the hell did his brother need to tell him these things? He knew this from the start, He just didn't want to accept it. If possible, he wanted to escape from reality.

"So, you do understand, Takumi. It might be better if you stay away from her if you don't want to make it hard for the two of you. Please, don't hurt Ayuzawa-san anymore. I know you have feelings for her but as I told you, the gap between the two of you is too large. She'd be the one suffering if you continue getting close to her. You know what the elders of our family can do, right?" he said.

"Yeah.." Takumi could only say. He was speechless. It was as if all the truths are being revealed to him even though he was aware of it from the very start.

"And right now, the only one who has the right to go after her is me. I know where she's headed. Unlike you, I know many things about her. Don't worry, I'll take care of her, Takumi." he said. He started to walk away from him to go after Misaki. Gerrard was very confident about the place Misaki was headed while Takumi just stood there, watching his brother go after his beloved personal maid. He couldn't take off the lonely expression on his face.

* * *

**Author's note :** Chapter 12 here! I know you hate the events that happened in this chapter but I'm telling you, The climax of the story will be showed on the next 2 or 3 chapters, I think.

The University Exam will be two days from now and since my mom's not around right now, I'm free to update this story!

I'm really excited to write the next chapter. Please watch out for it! And please Review this chapter!

_**-Mikka Tenshi**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Misaki went to the only place she could breathe some fresh air- the rooftop of Seika High. It was a special place to her. This was the place where she started to be friends with her Senpai. She often told him her problems on that rooftop. It was like their hang-out place.

"Baka Usui! Kuso-Usui!" She shouted. There was nobody on the Seika Campus so she was very confident that no one would hear her shout.

"Go to hell! Go bald! Go die! I don't care about you anymore! Stupid Pervert Usui!" she shouted more.

"Hey, that's bad. I'm an 'Usui' too, Ayuzawa-san.." someone from behind her said. It was her Gerrard-senpai. She didn't sense him coming because she was too focused in shouting her frustrations.

"Senpai.. Why did you come here?" she asked.

"I saw you coming out of the amusement park. I called for you, you didn't notice me. I called your cellphone many times but you simply ignored it." he replied. He walked closer to her.

"You saw me, Senpai? Sorry, That's just.." she didn't know what to say and how to continue her sentence.

"I know what happened, Ayuzawa-san. You don't need to hide it from me. I saw my brother too. He told me."

"Then, You talked to him, Senpai? I thought you hate him?"

"Yeah, I do. I just don't want you to be hurt by him so I told him some things.."

She gently smiled. "Senpai, thanks for always being there for me. I'm glad I can count on you."

"Ayuzawa-san, It's obvious that if you keep staying with Takumi, it is inevitable that something bad will happen to you. I simply wanted to protect you. You don't know what the elders of our family can do to you. So it's better that you stay away from him." he seriously said.

"S-senpai.. What are you saying?" she confusedly asked.

"What I'm saying is don't get too much involved in my brother. Although you work as a maid in our mansion, you don't really know your masters. I don't want them to hurt you, that's why I'm warning you." he answered.

"Senpai, I'm just okay. There's no need to protect me. I'm used to facing troubles alone, after all." she said as she faked a smile. Gerrard could notice it was fake.

"Ayuzawa-san.. Please stop making that smile." he said.

The fake smile on her face faded when she heard that statement coming from Gerrard's mouth. "You really know me, Senpai. I'm glad I have a best friend like you." she said as she gently painted a smile on her face. This time, it was a real one.

"There.. I like that smile, Ayuzawa-san." he complimented.

"Senpai, The girl you like must be very lucky. She have someone as gentle as you. Speaking of which, do you have someone you like?" she said. She was trying to change the subject.

"Definitely. I've loved her ever since I met her."

"Really? Well, since we're best friends, I wanna meet her. Go call her."

"Oh, Okay." Gerrard said as he took out his phone. He started dialling the girl's number and phones her.

Suddenly, Misaki's cellphone rang. "Wait, hold on. I think I'm getting a call." she excused herself and answered her phone. She didn't bother to look at the caller's name on her phone, she just immediately answered it. "Hello?"

"I love you." The person on the other line said. That person was just in front of her. It was her Gerrard-senpai. She was very shocked due to the confession he just made. She didn't expect it to be her. She thought he only saw her as a friend. It was the most unexpected day of her life.

She was speechless as Gerrard stared at her with a gentle look. She didn't know how to respond.

"S-Senpai.." the only thing she could say.

"Please, don't turn down my confession, Ayuzawa-san. Please think about it. I had this feeling since I met you. I was a bitter person when I first came to Seika but you turned me into a gentle man. I won't rush you. I'm willing to wait for your answer, Ayuzawa-san." he honestly said.

"Senpai.. I already-" her words were cut by Gerrard.

"Ayuzawa-san. I know that you're starting to feel something for my brother. But please think about it over again. Think about who it is that can make you happy." he said.

Misaki was lost for words. She couldn't recover from the shock due to his confession. She can only see him as a friend and that's what she's very sure of. But his words resounded on her mind. She didn't want to hurt him because he was just too precious to her. She didn't expect this to happen on that rooftop she once thought was the best place.

* * *

**Author's note :** waah! Because I'm too excited to post the next Chapter, I started to type my ideas after 30 minutes of posting Chapter 12. Please don't hate me! I was excited to post this chapter because I think the way he confessed was just so sweet! If ever I have a guy bestfriend, I want it to happen just like that.

The next chapter? Hmm, I still have no idea what's going to happen next. I already thought of the climax.

If you have any suggestions about what might happen on the next chapter, you can tell me. Your ideas might be better than mine after all.

Sorry if you hate this chapter but I promise that the next chapters would be the best!

_**-Mikka Tenshi**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It was already evening when Ayuzawa Misaki came back to the mansion. She was so tired. After hearing Gerrard confess to her, she went to their family graveyard and brought some flowers for her deceased mother and sister. She enjoyed 'reporting' to her mother that she lost track of time.

The first thing she did after entering her room was to throw herself on her bed and spread her arms. She sighed.

_A lot of unexpected things happened today.. _She thought to herself.

First was the 'date' with Takumi. She enjoyed it a lot but the humiliation she felt was just too much for her. She knew in herself that she wanted him to kiss her. And it made her disappointed to find out that he was only kidding around. She noticed something between them while she waited for his kiss. She noticed the 'something' between them that Takumi was talking about. She was very bothered about that something but she didn't want him to know. She wanted to find out what feeling she felt when he almost kissed her. She was very eager to find out the thing that's bothering her. But the most unexpected thing was Gerrard's confession. She thought they could only be bestfriends so she treated him like an older brother since she never had any. She didn't want to ruin the precious friendship that they made. She didn't want to go out with him, she never loved him as a man. She could only see him as her bestfriend.

_"Come to think of it, Have you ever liked a guy as a man and not as a friend?"_

She remembered this question that Takumi once asked her. If she were to answer that time, she would answer 'no'. She hated guys before that she wouldn't let herself be attached to guys. But everything changed when she met Takumi. Yeah, she hated a part of him which made her annoyed but at the same time, she noticed a part of him that made her want to stay by his side.

Frustrated by the echoing of Takumi's question in her mind, she decided to refresh herself and went to the bathroom to take a bath.

* * *

Takumi sneaked out of his room after he wrote a letter to a certain raven-black-haired, amber-eyed maid named Ayuzawa Misaki. He was in front of the door to her room and he didn't know how to give her the letter. He wrote a letter for her just as he came back from the amusement park. He wanted to apologize to her directly but he knew that she wouldn't listen to him because of her hatred that's why he decided to write his feelings instead.

He knocked the door but no one responded. He waited and after a minute, he decided to slip the letter under the door. He didn't know how to face her anyway so it might be better if he just waited for the right time to approach her. He would wait for the time that her anger would cool down. He sighed as he decided to go back to his room.

* * *

After 30 minutes of refreshing, Misaki went out of the bathroom. She changed into her pajamas and dried her hair. After that, she opened her books and studied the whole night. She finished studying when midnight came. She felt so sleepy. Just as she was about to switch off the lights, she noticed a piece of paper on the doorway. It made her curious that she decided to pick it up.

"A letter.. for me? Who would give me a letter such as this?" she said as she noticed her name written at the back of the folded paper. She then opened the letter and started to read it. The words were written in a messy handwriting. She could guess that it's Usui Takumi who wrote this letter.

_Come share this moment with me_

_We'll watch this crazy parade_

_ Stars from every planet _

_I glance at every moment_

_Leave your worries here_

_ Forget everything _

_The wind is all we need_

_Lie with me, Climb with me _

_For you are safe here now _

_In this treehouse_

_Don't be afraid, You can let go_

_ I'll catch you then I'll break your fall_

_ I'll be your safety net _

_It's always what's on your mind _

_A twist of faith you'll yet to find.._

_Misa-chan, I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. I really wanted to apologize directly to you but it's just that I didn't want you to reject my apology. I made a poem for you to express my sincerity to you. I really wanted to express my feelings but it's the same everyday. You always end up misinterpreting my actions that's why this time I wanted to express my feelings through this letter. I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me and I hope that the real message of the poem will get into your heart. I hope that tomorrow would be the same as usual, my beloved personal maid._

_-Usui Takumi._

Misaki blushed after reading his message for her. She didn't expect him to do this thing. She was only his personal maid after all and she thought that he really didn't care.

"H-He made a poem just for me? What is he thinking? Does he really think that he can use sweet words to me?" She mumbled while blushing.

_But his 'sweet words' are working, right? See, you're blushing right now.._ her devil side told her.

"Ah! I hate this! I better go to bed instead of thinking about this stupid letter!" she said. She knew in herself that she wanted to read it all over again but she would only blush more if she did. She putted the letter on her desk and decided to lay on her bed to sleep. Just as she was about to put the blanket over her, her phone rang.

"Ah, What is it this time?" she angrily said as she grabbed her phone. She read the name on the LCD of her phone and the name of her senpai was there. She answered Gerrard's phonecall.

"Ayuzawa-san, sorry to disturb your sleep.." the guy on the other line said.

"Not really, Senpai. I wasn't sleeping anyway.. So, what's the matter, Senpai?" she asked.

"Please don't feel uneasy because of my confession, Ayuzawa-san. I know that it might make you feel uneasy whenever I'm around." he said.

"It's alright, Senpai."she replied.

"Has my brother said anything to you?" he asked.

"No. He hadn't talked to me since he came back."she said.

"Hmm, so he's really suppressing himself, huh?"

"What do you mean, Senpai?"she asked in a tone of curiosity.

Misaki heard him chuckle. "Haha, You're really dense, Ayuzawa-san. Please take notice of the people around you more. You might discover something you never knew before.."

"Like I said, what do you mean?" she asked again.

"Takumi is supressing himself. And do you know the reason why?"

"I don't know. Care to tell me the reason?"

"It's because of you.. You easily assume things and misinterpret his actions, like what you did to me. I wonder, if I haven't confessed to you, would you notice my feelings?"

"What's the connection between those two things?" she asked. She really couldn't get it.

"Haha. Like I said, you're really dense, Ayuzawa-san.. You're intelligent, right? Please think about what I just said. Well then, It's really deep in the night. Goodnight, Ayuzawa-san.." he said and hang up just before she could say another word.

_What is he saying?_ she asked herself. She couldn't get the point that Gerrard was saying. The idea wouldn't sink on her mind. She didn't want to frustrate herself so she just decided to lay on her bed again and get a good night sleep.

* * *

**Author's note : **Here's chapter 14. waah! University exams are over! I feel so great now that I don't have to worry about anything. Thank you to those who supported me!

Sorry for the late update! Do you think the poem was good? Please give me some comments about this chapter. Review this please!

I just watched Episode 19 of Maid-sama and I just can't wait for the next chapter. Anyway, my sister said that some manga websites would be banned because the mangakas aren't earning since the manga websites scan some manga. Do you think that what my sister said is true? Waah! I hope it's not true!

**_-Mikka Tenshi_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Misaki felt strangely tired when she woke up. It was all because of her dream. She dreamed about herself again. She dreamed about that lonely setting of a funeral. And she was having some weird thoughts about it.

_Am I going to die soon? And of all the settings, why a funeral? _she mumbled to herself.

As she didn't want to frustrate herself by thinking about her stupid thoughts, she decided to get up and fixed her bed. Then, she went to the bathroom to take a bath. It only took her 30 minutes to refresh and after her bath, she went out of the bathroom to change into her school uniform. She also wore her maid apron in front of her school uniform because she must do her job before she leaves for school. After tightening the laces of her apron, she immediately went to her young master's room to wake him up.

* * *

The scene inside Takumi's room was the same as usual. He woke up feeling just fine because his personal maid was acting normally as usual. The atmosphere between them was not that awkward and he was thankful because of that.

They walked to school together. Although Takumi teased her and annoyed her a lot, just as usual, she would always blush and it made her feel uneasy. Never before did she blushed a lot like this so she often found herself asking why to herself.

* * *

After the Student Council meeting, Misaki chose to stay to finish some papers for the Student Council. And she couldn't concentrate at all because of someone's presence inside the Student Council room. It was Usui Takumi's presence that made her annoyed so much. He was just sitting in front of her desk while licking a Popsicle and staring at her. And when Misaki couldn't take her annoyance anymore, all hell broke loose.

"Why the hell are you here, Usui Takumi? Only Council officers are allowed to go inside the Student Council room. Get out!" she angrily said with a deadly glare.

"Eh? But I want to go home with you, Misa-chan. Just continue what you're doing. You can simply ignore me, right?" he said in a very innocent tone.

_How can I simply ignore what he's doing? He's licking the popsicle and.. Ah! What's happening to me? Why does it make me want to stare at his lips? _she thought to herself.

She just decided to try ignoring him but it doesn't work. Then she remembered the thing that have bothered her since last night. She wanted to ask him some questions until she found the courage to ask him.

"Usui, are you, by any instance, suppressing yourself?" she finally asked him.

Takumi was quite shocked by her question but still managed to keep his cool.

"So, you do understand a little.." he said. He was a bit flustered but tried hard to hide it. He then finished eating his Popsicle.

"That didn't answer my question at all.. Be serious, Usui.." she said.

"But I am serious." he said with a serious expression on his face.

"In what way are you suppressing yourself? I don't really get it." she asked again. She stood up and went in front of him.

Takumi stood up too. He stepped closer to her and embraced her tightly. He buried his face on her shoulders and kissed her neckline. Misaki shivered upon the touch of his lips on her neck.

"T-Takumi.. Your lips are cold. Stop.." she said while blushing. She moaned. She couldn't push him away because she knew in herself that she liked their position and his actions.

He removed his head from her shoulders and whispered in her ear. "Then, make it hot.." he seductively whispered.

She then found her lips locked in a gentle kiss with his. He opened her mouth and tasted the sweetness of her lips. His tongue played with hers. Misaki couldn't do anything but to respond. She putted her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss as she knew she wanted more. She could hear her heart beating fast. She tried to imitate his actions and she moaned while kissing him back. Their sweet kiss lasted for a minute.

Takumi was the one who broke away from the kiss. He was trying to catch his breath at the same way Misaki panted. But even after the kiss, he still didn't want to let her go from his embrace.

"I've been suppressing myself to do that, Misa-chan. I hope you understand a little." he said while still panting.

* * *

**Author's note :** wah! sorry if it's a cliffhanger. My mom wanted me to go to bed already. The continuation will be on the next chapter. I'm really sorry!

I just watched RomeoXJuliet anime and it's just so cool! Next time, I would make a fanfiction about it too. Haha. I love it a lot!

Another reason why I couldn't come up with some good ideas for this chapter was because of the death of our three rabbits. We originally had four but only one survived. So I'm still in mourning right now because I really love rabbits! T_T

Review this chapter please! and thanks to those who responded to my sister's idea about the manga sites. Will you recommend some romance manga that I can read? Please don't recommend horror or yuri. I would love to read mangas about vampire. Please recommend some.

**_-Mikka Tenshi._**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"I've been suppressing myself to do that, Misa-chan. I hope you understand a little." he said while still panting.

Misaki just listened to his words while looking at his handsome face. Her hands were on his chest and she could feel his heart beating loudly just like hers. The sound of their heartbeats together seemed like a beautiful melody to her.

She drifted her look away. She was blushing but she couldn't take her hands away from his chest. She wanted to feel his heartbeat more. She couldn't get herself to respond to his statement. She was too embarrassed to look at him in the eyes.

"I-It's not like I don't like it.." She murmured in a very low voice. It was almost a whisper.

"Huh? Did you say anything?" he asked as he heard her say something.

Misaki looked at him with her blushing face. She gave him a very sincere look. And Takumi was quite shocked by the expression written on her face.

"You Idiot! Why are you like that? I don't understand you at all.." she said while blushing. She was looking straight to his eyes.

Huh? I'm like what? Takumi asked to himself. He was confused by Misaki's sudden actions.

"Even when you complain, You speak kindly. You tease me enough for me to get confused. Even though you annoy me to no end, You really make me happy and I don't know why. That slightly bothered expression on your face when you look at me and tease me, That stupid, innocent grin of yours.. They all look idiotic but I love the atmosphere around you. The happiness I feel whenever I'm with you, I can't put it into words to describe it but that feeling always fulfilled me. I want to hate everything about you but I can't get myself to really hate you. I'm just your personal maid.. So why? I don't understand myself anymore. Why am I feeling this way towards you?" She said in almost a loud voice. She was still blushing and the look in her face told Takumi that she was serious when she said that.

It was a very long statement but it expressed only one feeling : _**Love**_. Takumi knew this and it made him happy. _How can someone as intelligent as Misa-chan be this dense?_ he thought to himself.

Takumi gently smiled. He held her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it with a passionate look. He couldn't take his eyes off her. It made Misaki blush more. He then brought Misaki's hand back to his chest. It was a silent moment between the two of them for he only used actions to express how happy he became just because of Misaki's statement.

"Misa-chan.. Really, How can you lack self-consciousness? You were really blushing hard yet you still looked so cute... How much cuter can you get? I'm being drawn to you more and more.." He said as he tightened his embrace. Misaki could only let him embrace her. She never wanted to let go.

"I always dreamed about us being this close. I dreamed about it, but I never expected that this would really happen. I'm really happy, Misa-chan. I don't want to let you go.." he whispered to her ear.

"You don't have to let go.. I told you right? It's not like I didn't like it.." she replied.

_If only this moment would last forever... _Takumi thought to himself.

And there stood two people in love inside the Student Council Room.

* * *

It was a very cold and unexpected night for Gerrard. He was inside the Butler Cafe and was having a fancy dinner with the person who called for him. It was the head of the Usui family, their grandmother. She was wearing a traditional kimono and her hair was neatly done. She looked very simple for an elder yet she gave off this very luxurious aura. She was with a butler.

The atmosphere between them was very awkward for it had been awhile since they last talked to each other. A very troubled look was on his grandmother's slightly crumpled face. And it told Gerrard about the dangers that she may bring.

"As I was saying, Gerrard, Your illegitimate brother is not fit enough to be the heir of our family. It is your birth right and you deserve it more than him." She said in a serious tone as her eyebrows met.

"Grandmother, Pardon me for saying this. But I believe it is his birth right too. Besides, I already gave up being the heir, remember? I even told Mom and Dad to remove anything related to me from that mansion. That means I am no longer a part of the Usui Clan. I've already decided and I do not like going back on the words I already said." Gerrard said in a composed manner.

"I'm aware of that, Gerrard.." she replied.

"Is there something that Takumi has done to displease you?" he asked.

Instead of answering Gerrard's question, his grandmother snapped her fingers. Upon hearing her snap, her butler handed an envelope to Gerrard.

"What's this, grandmother?" he asked in a tone of curiosity.

"You can open that, Gerrard.." she said. It didn't sound like a simple statement. It was rather sounded like an order.

Gerrard did what his grandmother told him. He opened the envelope and pulled out the documents inside it. He gave out a shocked expression upon seeing what its contents were. What he saw was more than shocking; It was terrifying him. No, the contents were not terrifying, But he concluded that terrifying things would most likely happen from now on.

He couldn't take his eyes off the contents of the envelope. It was just a revealed truth that his grandmother must not see but then she had a way of discovering things. The contents of the envelope were pictures of Misaki and Takumi when they almost kissed in the amusement park.

"Do you know who that girl is, Gerrard?" his grandmother asked.

Gerrard was torn in two choices when he heard his grandmother's question. He wanted to protect Misaki from the suffering that his grandmother may give her but at the same time, he didn't want to betray his grandmother. The question was, **_'Who to betray: Misaki, the one he dearly loves or his grandmother, whose blood flows on his veins?'_** He thought of the consequences before answering his grandmother. If he were to betray his grandmother, the elders of their family would surely hate him because it was a very serious situation. Lying to his grandmother would lead to Takumi's continuous sullying of their name. It would also protect Misaki from any harm that the elders could do. If he were to betray Ayuzawa Misaki who he dearly loves, she would most likely hate him. She would suffer because of something she didn't deserve. And he didn't want that to happen. Just seeing Misaki cry would make him insane. Because of his love for Misaki, he could betray his family, just for the sake of seeing her smile.

"No, I don't know her. I'm sorry, I can't be of help in this matter." he answered.

_All I want is to protect you, Ayuzawa-san.. I'll do anything just to make you happy._ he thought.

"Well, that's fine. I just thought you know her since you and your brother go to the same school." she said with somewhat a disappointed look.

_I won't hand Ayuzawa-san to the likes of you!_ he thought.

"If I do know her, what are you planning to do to her?" he asked.

"Don't speak like you don't really know my attitude and my way of thinking, Gerrard. The answer's obvious, right? Your brother just came from England not long ago but then he goes around town and flirt with a commoner girl. He's sullying the Usui clan's name. We must prevent that girl from coming close to your brother." she said in a cold tone.

_Commoner girl? Don't judge her like that. You don't know her at all. _he thought to himself. He really wanted to speak up his mind but then he was unable to. His grandmother had this scary aura that told him he would die if he went against her will.

"She is a commoner girl. Surely, all she wanted from your brother is his money. We'll give her all she wants but in one condition: she must stay away from your brother. In short, we'll buy her closeness to your brother with money since money is all she wanted." she said in a sarcastic tone.

_Ayuzawa-san can't be bought by money! She's not what you think she is!_ his mind protested. But these words were still unable to be expressed by his mouth.

"Grandmother.. If I return as the heir of Usui clan, will you promise not to harm Takumi and this girl?" he bravely asked his grandmother.

* * *

**Author's note :** Sorry for the very very very very very late update! I had writer's block and was unable to come up with another idea so I updated very very very late..! Really Sorry! And I was very very busy as well because we had some poster-making contests. sorry!

To those who recommended some romance manga, Thank you very much! However, those mangas you recommended, I already know them. I already know Vampire Knight (in fact, I was addicted to it), faster than a kiss, hot gimmick, Dengeki Daisy, La Corda D'Oro, Ouran High, Hadashi DE bara wo fume, Colorcloud Palace (or Saiunkoku Monogatari), Bloody Kiss, Chocolate Temptation, Kyou Koi wo hajimemasu, Cherry Juice, Kare Kano, Yamanade, Ai Kara Hajimaru, Koigokoro Senpukuchuu and I'm currently reading Skip Beat! I want more mangas to read. But I really want to thank those who are considerate enough to recommend mangas. I don't mind Yaoi. **I DON'T LIKE** sci-fi, action, supernatural, yuri, Gender Bender, Mecha and Psychological. Please, I'm really bored to death, please recommend some mangas!

Well, what do you think of this chapter? Review this please! :]  
I love you all, readers!

**_-Mikka Tenshi._**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

His grandmother was quite surprised by his question. _First, he denied that he knew the girl on the pictures. And now, he seemed like protecting his brother and this girl. I can't understand his ideas at all.._ his grandmother deeply thought.

"What do you mean by that, Gerrard?" her grandmother asked with a confused look. The look on her eyes told Gerrard that he must answer truthfully.

"Takumi.. has done nothing wrong. I think that he's just very close to that girl. Please don't harm innocent people, Grandmother.." he replied. It was the truth but it wasn't the whole of it.

"And just because of that stupid reason that you decided to return to being the heir of our clan? That's ridiculous, Gerrard. Now, tell me honestly.. Do you know the girl on those pictures or not?" she asked for the second time. She gave Gerrard a scary glare and it gave Gerrard the shivers.

"Whether I know that girl or not doesn't really matter. If you really need to punish someone, then that someone would be Takumi, right? Speaking of which, You really hate him, don't you? You hate him so much to the point that you can't even speak of his name, right, Grandmother?" he said to his grandmother. It was a rather brave reply with a tone of sarcasm to it.

"How dare you speak to me like that! Is that what you learned after living in the world of commoners, huh, Gerrard?" she said to Gerrard as her eyebrows met. Her voice wasn't loud but it sounded like an insult.

"Grandmother, Don't insult commoners like that. Without them, you won't have your luxury. And besides, didn't you come from a commoner family?" he answered back. _Way to go, Gerrard. To think that you can fight back with words like that. That was really brave of you.. _he told himself.

"You, ill-mannered child!" she said in a harsh tone.

"Well then, Grandmother. This dinner meeting has now come to its end. It's getting late. I should be going home now. Thanks for that wonderful discussion, Grandmother. I hope the next time we meet, You'll give me a better topic to talk about. Good night.." he said as he stood up from his seat and said his goodbye. He then left his grandmother and her butler and went home.

* * *

The next day seemed like a normal day to a certain girl named Ayuzawa Misaki. It was a Saturday but she still had to come to school to do some Student Council tasks. And when she stepped foot inside the Student Council Room, She was welcomed by confetti's thrown at her by the Council Officers. Her best friends, Sakura, Shizuko and Gerrard, were there as well. There were decorations all over the room, gifts in front of her desk, tasty-looking foods and a double-layered strawberry cake on her desk. She was surprised by the setting of the room and she only realized the reason for all those things when all the people inside the room told her "Happy Birthday, Prez!" in unison. She was still in a shock but when reality got into her head, she was a bit flustered.

"S-Seems like I forgot what today is.. Is it really my birthday? H-How come all of you know it but I forgot?" she said while blushing. She drifted her look away from them because she was too flustered and too shy that she was unable to look at them properly.

She heard footsteps coming towards her and when she looked up, she saw Gerrard bowing before her while holding a red rose in front of her. "Please accept this rose, Our Princess for the day.." Gerrard said with a gentle look on his face. Misaki blushed even more.

"What do you mean 'Princess for the day'?" She asked with a loud voice while trying to hide her heavily flustered face. "T-Thanks anyway.." she said as she reached for the rose. She looked at Gerrard's face and saw a loving look on his face. "Thanks, Senpai.." she thanked again with a very sincere smile.

She faced everyone with a slightly blushing face and smiled. "Thanks for this surprise, everyone.. I really appreciate it a lot. I forgot that today is my birthday so thanks for reminding me. We only have time for this mini party until 12 PM but you see, we still have to .." her words were stopped when Yukimura interrupted her sentence. "Ah, Kaichou, if you're talking about the Student Council tasks, We already did them. We worked together so that we can help you relax on your special day. As Gerrard-senpai just said, you're the 'Princess for this day', Kaichou.. So all you have to do is relax and enjoy the celebration.." Yukimura said with a smile.

And she did exactly what Yukimura said. She enjoyed the celebration with all of them and she didn't worry about anything at all. There was not a time that she frowned and all those people around her saw only gentle smiles in her face. The mini party lasted until 12 PM. After the mini party, they all want home. She gladly walked home without any worries at all, without knowing the dangers that started to lurk around.

* * *

**Author's note : **I'm really sorry for this very late update again! SORRY! The reason why I am very busy is because of the Speech Choir Competition that will be held in our school this coming Thursday and I will play a very important character so I'm really sorry that I can't update that much.. But I promise, when everything's over, I'll update as much as I can.. I'm really sorry.

I just thought of the title of the fanfiction about Tora Igarashi and Ayuzawa Misaki that I'll be doing soon. Please read it too. I won't reveal the title yet. :]

Review this please. Sorry if this looks like it was rushed.

_**-Mikka Tenshi.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Ayuzawa Misaki was about to enter the train station. She was carrying a lot of things, most of which were gifts given to her by her friends. She was also holding some Student Council documents which she must read and sign.

She was standing before the entrance of the train station when she heard a car stop behind her. She turned around and saw Gerrard sitting on the driver's seat of the red sports car. He stepped out of the car and grabbed her things.

"Ayuzawa-san.. I'll help you carry these things to the mansion. Please get inside the car and I'll drive you home." he said as he putted her things inside the car.

"Thanks, Senpai.." she said as she followed him and sat on the passenger's seat.

"No Prob. It's your day to relax, Ayuzawa-san. And I also have something to tell Takumi.. It has been a long time since I started living alone so I want to see if something has changed on the mansion." he said as he started to drive.

"Ah, I just remembered.. A guest from England will be coming today. She'll be staying on the mansion for now. You might know that guest, Senpai.."

"What's the name of that guest you're talking about?" he asked with his sight still focused on the road.

"I think it's a noble girl named Hermione.. Do you know her, Senpai?"

"Ah, Yeah.. She was the best friend of Julia.." he answered.

"Julia? Who's that? Do you mind telling me, Senpai?"

"She was... a classmate of Takumi during Middle School. She was a friend of mine, too. We were very close friends.." he said with a faint smile on his face.

"Why are you using past tense, Senpai? You used words like 'She was..' and 'We were..' " She asked. She looked at him and noticed the faint smile on Gerrard's face. "Oh, Sorry. I didn't mean to ask so many bothersome questions. Please ignore what I just asked you." she apologized.

"That's because she is currently not in this world. That's right.. She is now in a peaceful place called 'heaven'. She had gone there a year ago." he said, ignoring Misaki's apologies. He couldn't get his sad expression off his face. And Misaki thought that it was all her fault.

"I'm sorry for bringing up such a topic, Senpai.. You don't have to tell me those happenings if it would only make you sad. I'm really sorry.." she said as she lowered her head.

There was a moment of silence after that and no one of them dared to break the awkward silence. And after a few more minutes, the car stopped in front of the mansion.

Gerrard stepped out of the car first and grabbed her things that were just at the back seat. She then stepped out of the car and followed Gerrard who walked in front of her.

"Young Master Gerrard, You're back..! Ah, Misaki, help Gerrard-sama carry those things.." the head maid said as they went inside the mansion.

"No need.. I am actually the one helping her carry these gifts." he said.

"As expected of a gentleman like you, Gerrard-sama.." the head maid replied. "Misaki, lead Gerrard-sama to your room.." she ordered Misaki.

"Yes, Head maid.." she said.

She then lead Gerrard to her room. Gerrard placed the gifts on her desk and noticed that the rose he gave her was not on those gift paper bags.

"Ayuzawa-san.. Where's the rose that I gave you?" he asked.

"I putted it inside a box, Senpai. I don't want to let it be messed up so I put it inside a safe box. The box is inside my bag so don't worry, Senpai.."

"That's fine then.. That rose is special so please take care of it, Ayuzawa-san.."

"In what way is it special?" she asked.

"Well, that rose is called Belle Rose. The rose reminded me of the fairy tale 'Beauty and the Beast' when I saw it." he answered.

"Why is it called Belle Rose?"

"It's because that rose will bloom or wither depending on the feelings of its owner. If you're sad, the rose will lose its petals one by one, just like what happened in the fairy tale. If you're happy, then the rose will continue to bloom." he asked with a gentle smile on his face.

"I never knew that such a flower exists.. Then, I have to find a perfect vase for it." she said.

"Anyway, Ayuzawa-san.. Did Takumi already greet you?"

"No, When I went to his room to wake him up, he wasn't there. The other maids said that he went to the airport to fetch Lady Hermione." she replied.

"Why did you go to wake him up, Ayuzawa-san?"

"Ah, Yeah, I haven't told you yet. I'm his personal maid. Although I hate my appointed job, I still need to do it. After all, It's the Usui couple that took me in when I was on the lowest point of my life."

"They're not as kind as you think.." Gerrard silently mumbled.

"Huh? Did you say something, Senpai?" she asked as she was not able to hear his words clearly.

"Nothing.. Then, I must go home now. I still have something to do so..."

"Ah, Let me accompany you to the gate, Senpai.."

She then lead the way out of the mansion. But when they were walking towards the mansion's entrance door, they heard someone running towards them. Those footsteps came from behind and when they both turned around, they saw a girl coming to their direction. The girl had a long, straight, black hair. She was pretty and she had beautiful blue eyes. She was wearing a pink sleeveless chiffon top and a black frilly and fluffy knee-length skirt. It was their guest, Lady Hermione.

"Gerrard!" she shouted as she approached them. She stopped running and showed off a cute smile. "Long time, No See, Gerrard. We haven't seen each other since Julia's..." her words were cut when she noticed the girl standing next to Gerrard.

"JULIA? You're alive! I missed you so much!" the girl said as she hugged Misaki tightly.

"Eh? W-Wait a minute, Ojou-sama.. I'm not..." Misaki tried to explain but the girl hugging her just ignored her words.

"Hermione.. Let go of her. She's not Julia." Gerrard said in a cold tone.

Hermione then released Misaki from her tight embrace. She had a confused look on her face.

"Ano... I'm Ayuzawa Misaki. You seemed to have mistaken me for someone.." Misaki said.

"You're not Julia?" Hermione asked her.

"Sorry, but I'm not Julia."

Hermione's confused expression changed into a disappointed one. She lowered her head and when she looked up at the two of them, she gently smiled.

"I'm Shimauma Hermione. I came from England but I'm half-Japanese. Nice to meet you.. er.. Misaki?" she said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Hermione. I'm Ayuzawa Misaki and I'm at your service while you stay here in Japan." Misaki said as she bowed before Hermione.

"Eh? What do you mean 'service'?" Hermione asked.

"She's my personal maid, Hermione.." a voice from behind them answered. Misaki stood straight and saw that it was Takumi who answered.

* * *

**Author's note : **Yay! I didn't update late this time.! I'm so glad.. :]

Hermione's role is important in this story. Can you guess why she plays an important role?

I just finished reading Skip Beat! manga and Vampire Knight manga. The next volume of VK will be released in August 24 in Japan. Anyway, Have you read the latest update of Maid-sama Manga? Have you read the Reverse version of Maid-sama where Misaki became a guy and Takumi became a girl. Takumi's name became "Takumei" and Misaki's name became "Mikai". HAHAHA. I really laughed so much when I read it. I suggest you read it if you still haven't.

Episode 21 of Maid-sama is now on Youtube. I just watched it yesterday. Shintani is so cute! :]

Review this chapter please.

_**-Mikka Tenshi.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Oh, Takumi.." Gerrard said as he noticed Takumi walking towards their direction.

"Aniki.. Why are you here? I thought you wouldn't want to step inside this mansion again.." Takumi said in a rather cold tone.

"I just drove Ayuzawa-san home. What, are you jealous?"Gerrard said with a smirk on his face.

"S-Senpai.. Please don't say things like that.. Not in front of our guest.." Misaki said while trying to hide her blushing face. Yeah, She was dense but she realized the flow of Gerrard and Takumi's conversation.

"Eh, Misaki-san.. Not only do you look exactly like Julia. You also blush the same way she did." Hermione said with a childish look.

"O-Oujo-sama? What do you mean?" Misaki asked.

"Ne, Misaki-san.. Can you be my friend?" Hermione said with a wide smile on her face. She obviously ignored Misaki's question.

"Eh..? Why so suddenly, Ojou-sama?" Misaki asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Please.." Hermione pleaded with her puppy-dog eyes.

"O-Okay, Ojou-sama.." Misaki said with a sigh.

"That's great! It's nice to have a friend who resembles Julia! Thanks, Misaki-san.." Hermione said with a huge smile on her face.

"Ayuzawa-san.. It seems like everything's fine here.. I'm going home now.." Gerrard said.

"You're going home now, Gerrard? Don't be such a killjoy, Gerrard. We only got to see each other again and you're leaving?" Hermione said.

Gerrard sighed. "Okay. Sheesh, you're really a spoiled kid, Hermione.."

"I just want you to treat me like Julia.." Hermione said as her expression changed. She had a serious look on her face yet she was unable to look at Gerrard's face.

Gerrard seemed oblivious of this but Takumi noticed Hermione's change of expression.

_Could it be.. Does Hermione like Aniki?_ Takumi asked himself.

"Ah! I know! Misaki-san, I want to have a tour around Tokyo.. Can you show me around the city?" Hermione said with her puppy-eyes and childish face.

"Ah, Yeah.. Ojou-sama.." Misaki answered.

"Of course, Takumi and Gerrard must come too! Right, Gerrard, Takumi?" Hermione said as she gave Gerrard and Takumi her deadly glare. Gerrard and Takumi both shivered upon her glare.

"Yeah.." Gerrard and Takumi answered in unison. They gave off the expression of somewhat a forced look.

"Well then, Let's go!" Hermione joyfully shouted as she pulled Takumi and Gerrard along with her. Misaki sighed and just walked after them.

* * *

"Of all the places, why this amusement park?" Misaki said. She had this disappointed look on her face as she looked at the sight of the overwhelmed Hermione. They were inside the Tokyo DisneyLand and they were walking in pairs. Misaki and Gerrard walked together while Hermione and Takumi walked together in front of them. Misaki couldn't take the sight in front of her. She could see Hermione grabbing Takumi's hand and dragging him to everywhere she wanted to go. And that sight annoyed Misaki.

Takumi noticed Misaki's annoyed expression. He wanted to laugh because it looked funny but at the same time, her expression was very cute. He had this urge to walk towards her, embrace her and kiss her passionately but he decided to act like he didn't notice anything at all. He wanted to make her jealous even more.

"Hermione, don't tell me this is your first time going here?" Takumi asked the girl walking beside her.

"Yes.. It's my first time here in Tokyo DisneyLand." Hermione answered with a joyful look on her face. "Actually, Julia wanted to come here with me.. But she left me so.." Hermione said as her expression changed into a very lonely look.

Takumi felt guilty when he heard Hermione say those lonely words.

_"You made her feel depressed! If you didn't dump her, she would still be alive until now! You killed her!"_

_"You're a murderer!"_

He could still remember these unforgettable words of anger that his brother once told him after Julia's funeral. Trying to overcome his guilt, he took a deep breath and gently patted Hermione on her head.

"I'm sure she's watching you from above.. You need to have fun for her sake too.. " He said with his calm voice. He couldn't look at Hermione in the eyes because of the guilt he felt in his heart.

Hermione nodded with a faint smile on her face. Her loneliness caused by her best friend's death was evident on her smile but what Takumi said was right after all. Julia was watching her from above and she would experience fun for herself and for her deceased best friend as well.

Meanwhile, as Takumi and Hermione continue the conversation about Julia, Behind them were Misaki and Gerrard walking together. Although they were together, there was a moment of silence between the two of them or rather, there was a tense atmosphere around Misaki that made Gerrard unable to say a word. Gerrard noticed Misaki's annoyed expression. He knew the reason for her to act that way but still, he wanted to ask her why.

"Ayuzawa-san, It seems like you're annoyed.. Care to tell me why?" Gerrard asked.

"Huh? Ah, No.. I-I'm not annoyed at all, Senpai.. What made you think that?" Misaki answered with a doubtful smile on her face.

"Well, you looked very pissed off." He honestly said. "You don't need to hide it, Ayuzawa-san.. I know what's bugging you.."

"Senpai.." Misaki could only say.

"Besides, Ayuzawa-san.. You must enjoy this day. It's your birthday after all."

"Senpai.. You know 'Julia', right? Can you tell me something about her?" Misaki asked with a curious look on her face.

"Why? You want to know her?"

"Yeah. And also, It's bugging me.. The first time we met, you called me 'Julia'. That happened today too, when I met Hermione-san. Who is she? I want to know her.." Misaki replied.

"Well, Her full name is Julia Veulle Harrington. She was an English lady born to a noble family. Her birthday is September 14. We met in England during my 3 weeks vacation last year. And.. She looks exactly like you.." Gerrard started Julia's story.

"So that's why you thought I'm Julia when we first met.."

"That's not all of it, Ayuzawa-san. You look exactly like her. You also have the same attitude as her. You have the same taste in clothes. You have the same way of speaking.. When I met you, I thought she came back to life. But as I came to know you more, I discovered that the two of you have your own differences. She was a brave girl, ready to stand for what she wanted and a headstrong girl. She never had any doubts. But she was a carefree girl. She wanted to have fun as long as she can. While you, Ayuzawa-san, You're really different from her. You are brave on the surface but you have your own doubts, fear and sadness inside. You are a study-holic girl. You're always busy and you never had the time to have fun. Right?"

"Yeah.. Senpai, you told me awhile ago that she's already in heaven. What happened to her?"

"She died in a car accident on the day of my flight to Japan. She had a close friend who loved her very much and that close friend of hers was ready to give up everything for her. Her close friend confessed to her but she turned down his confession. After her close friend's confession to her, she decided to confess to the guy she love. Before the accident, she confessed but that guy dumped her and turned down her confession. He didn't give her any chance. She was very depressed and drove all the way to my apartment. She was speeding and that's what caused her death.. It's a tragedy, isn't it?"

"Yeah.. Her death is very saddening." Misaki said with a lonely look on her face.

"Hey! Misaki-san! Let's ride on a Ferris Wheel car!" Hermione shouted to get their attention. Takumi and Hermione was standing 35 meters away from them and from the looks of it, they were waiting for them to walk towards their direction because they were walking slowly due to their conversation.

"We're coming!" Misaki shouted back. She grabbed Gerrard's hand and ran towards Hermione's direction.

* * *

**Author's Note : **Waah! Finally, I updated! I'm really really sorry for this late update.

I was busy for the Speech Choir competition but it was worth our effort because we won! haha. It was really great.

By the way, I was also busy reading some mangas because I want to get some ideas for this story. Do you know the manga "hapi mari"? I love it! It's really great! Chapter 53 of Maid-sama is already updated. It was cool. But i think it's a cliffhanger. I want to see how Misaki deals with Ced. Gerrard was so cute! He looked like Tamaki of Ouran. Haha.

Review this chapter please.

_**- Mikka Tenshi.**_


End file.
